


Love Kills.

by emaynestylinson



Category: One Direction
Genre: ABO, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Beta Niall, Graphic Description, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, Wolf Pack, graphicabuse, rapescene, tiggerwarning abuse, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaynestylinson/pseuds/emaynestylinson
Summary: Once leaving an old pack, Liam & Zayn find The Styles back at a Uni school, wanting to join a new pack- they attend the school. But in the mist of chaos from joining their old Past gets brought up in the question leaving both Liam & Zayn Shattered. Will they be able to come back together & Save themselves or will one of them walk away forever?.
Relationships: Harry Styles - Relationship, Larry Stylinson, Louis Tomlinson - Relationship, Ziam Mayne, mainfocusziam, sideoflarry
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all I hope you enjoy this new story I’m working on. Trigger warning there is abuse and R*ape scenes, so if you get triggered easily please don’t read it,Anyways regardless I hope you all like & thanks so much for all the support & love. ZIAM/Larry is real 🥰💛❤️💙💚

Harry walked with louis to the cafeteria. once they got their meals sorted not having the time today to go off campus to grab lunch before their next classes, he stopped in his tracks and frowned when he smelled two other new scents hit him, "get behind me Lou." He mumbled lowly as he moved to stand in front of him and scanned the area. Seeing two guys sitting at a table alone towards the other end of the room.

Louis stood behind him frowning “babe what’s going on?” He asked as he started loading his food tray with some lunch food.

"New people from a different pack." Harry said quietly and nodded discreetly in the direction of the two people.

Louis glanced over at the two guys sitting across the cafeteria.”oh,they look harmless & a little lost haz,maybe we should go talk to them? Help them out?” Louis suggested as he followed the lunch line ahead that started moving.

"Yeah but you stay behind me understood? I dont want them trying anything on you." Harry warned and sent him a stern look once he had his plate full.

“Haz I already know all that. I’ll be fine. Don’t worry so much okay?” Louis said once they checked their lunch tray out through the scanner. They both made there way over to them. 

Zayn started noticing two guys heading towards their table. He turned to liam quickly “babe what do we do? I don’t want to get jumped like last time.” He says quietly grabbing a hold of his forearm.

Liam scooted closer to Zayn wrapping his free arm over his backside replying”don’t worry nothing like that will ever happen again.I promise okay? just let me take the lead.” As he kissed his temple.

Once Harry & Louis reached there table they sat down. Harry looked over at them with a flat expression, "hi, i dont think ive seen you two around the pack before.".

Liam took his hand off his backside & placed his hand over zayns, "we just transferred to this school.."

“That’s cool.”where from? I’m louis by the way. This is Harry.” Louis asked smiling as he eyes the two. 

Zayn nods slowly “I’m Zayn. Hi.” He says quietly. 

Harry nodded once at them, "you dont smell like my pack." He rose an eyebrow.

Liam rose an eyebrow back at him, "obviously." He rolled his eyes, "we are from the Ballard pack. Issues arose.so we left."

Louis placed his free hand on harrys thigh “relax babe I could tell they’re good people. “But You sure they didn’t kick you out or anything? Cause i smell that Zayn is scared of us.” no need to fear us man we’re chill people. Tho I would say keep an eye out for Dereks pack they’re a bunch of assholes.” 

Zayn scuffed at Louis as he rolled his eyes”look I don’t know you guys. so I would appreciate it if you don’t jump to conclusions., bottom line we wanted out so we left and now we’re here.”

It was silent for a moment before Zayn spoke up again” Look, we came here because we were told there’s some packs that are opening up and we wanted to find others to join I don’t want any trouble or drama ok?”Zayn added on crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry glared at zayn, "you best watch your tone smart ass. Im the pack alpha so i decide if you stay or not. What happened to make you leave? I am not bringing any danger and enemies into this pack." He crossed his arms.

“Better watch the way you speak to him. I’m not going to let anybody disrespect my omega. I’m an alpha also Harry so I’d watch it.” Liam growled lowly.”we had some disagreements so we left that’s it.” Liam spatted out.

"Watch it before you have disagreements here and lose another home." Harry shrugged and ate his fries.  
Louis sighed and looked to zayn, "come look at the desserts with me?" He asked him.

Zayn looked to liam before liam nodded “I’ll be ok go ahead.” He says as he drank some of his soda. Zayn stood rubbing liams back before walking towards the dessert area with Louis..

Louis hummed as he walked with him, "dont let H get to you.. hes just very... protective. We’ve been burned in the past so hes just being cautious." He said softly.

“Yeah I know how that is trust me liams the same way. So that yours & harrys pack?”

Louis nodded, "it is. His dad was killed in battle a few years ago so Harry got to take the lead. But seriously... you guys arent from an enemy pack so what happened?"

“I’m sorry about that.” Zayn said then sighed deeply “Liam doesn’t like me telling people about it” He paused for a few moments as he started looking over the desserts in front of him before replying. “basically it was just a really toxic pack. The alpha would always have his way with me cause I wasn’t bonded yet. He always believed that since the omegas are sometimes viewed as the lowest rank. it didn’t matter how we got treated. So he & the rest of the pack was abusive towards me. It wasn’t until Liam came into our pack that I knew he was my mate.Once we figured out that we were bonded.I eventually opened up about What was going on. He saved me from that pack & the alpha.& we’ve been on the run from them ever since.”

Louis sighed but nodded, "ill talk with harry okay? Just.. try to keep Liam in line yeah? Ill do the same with H but first impressions mean a lot to harry."

“Yeah I get it. Dont worry. Just give Liam some time.I’m sure he’ll warm up eventually it just takes him a bit because of our past.”

Louis nodded softly “I understand that.” He replies taking some chocolate cake from the dessert table. 

“So does everyone in there have a pack here besides you too or?”Zayn asked as he looked over the fruit smoothies.

"Mate this whole territory is our pack. Everyone you see on campus is either in the Styles pack or an ally of it." Louis hummed with a nod, "but next in command is Harrys beta, Niall. He's a hoot."

“Gotcha. This many people are in his pack damn. I’ve never seen this big of a pack before.”

Louis nodded, "before you leave ill give you my number. Are you guys on campus or off?"

“Currently we’re on campus. Are you on campus as well or? & sure.” Zayn smiles sheepishly.

"No we live in harrys house on the other end of town." Louis hummed with a nod as they made their way back to their alphas.  
Liam quickly wrapping his arm around Zayn.

Zayn leaned into liams touch “well thanks again louis I’ll ring y’all.” Zayn smiled.

Louis grinned and nodded, "cant wait!" He hummed.  
Liam nodded once to them before walking off with a hand protectively on zayns lower backside.

“I think that went okay, Zayn’s great haz.just try to give them a chance they’ve been through a lot.” Louis said as he ate some of his lunch.

Harry sighed as he watched them, "i dont know yet babe... i just get a weird vibe from liam...." he shook his head before glancing at louis

“I like Zayn hun he seems chill. just give them some time. Zayn said liam will warm up eventually. They got treated really bad at their old pack so that could be why he’s so closed off.”

Harry just nodded slowly, "i dont know babe... i am gonna keep tabs on them though."

Louis nodded “just please try not to scare them away baby, I think it’ll do us some good having new people join. Tho I don’t know how it would work considering they’re both alpha & omegas.” Louis shrugged his shoulders as he finished up his meal & started taking some sips from his drink.

Harry rose an eyebrow at him, "you realize we are full of alpha and omegas?"

“True I just feel like they’re more dominant especially liam.” Louis said turning to face Harry.

Harry hummed as he ate, "still skeptical. They just seem... i dunno. They give me a weird vibe."

“I know let’s just wait & see ya?” He said rubbing his thigh.

Harry sighed and nodded slowly.

++++

Zayn went to go sit down on the bed in their dorm room “I don’t know about Harry but Louis seems nice.”

Liam tossed his bag and shook his head, "i dont know about them yet."

“ Louis told me a bit about what happened to his father and how he took over the pack but I don’t know what it is I just have a weird feeling about it why would he have that many people in one pack? Louis basically told me all of or half the school is in his pack. That’s a lot of people.

"Cause this is the main pack in this part of the state babe.. harry rules them all."liam replies.

“That’s crazy though. I don’t know about them to be honest. But Louis seems nice.”

Liam just nodded as he curled up next to him, "just... dont share anything with him yeah? Not until we can trust them."

“Yeah.” Zayn said swallowing deeply as he nodded. He wrapped his arms around him.

Liam held him close, "what did you and Louis talk about then?"

“I might’ve told him what happened.” He bites his lip before speaking again.“I trust louis he seems like a good person.”.

Liam sat up pulling away from him as he snapped, "you WHAT?! The first person that comes along and you spill everything! To the Luna of all people!"

“It just slipped. I don’t know what it is but I trust louis”he sat up leaning against the headboard as he spatted back at him.

Liam rubbed his face and sighed heavily, "so much for building trust here."

Zayn was quiet for a moment before speaking “If you don’t trust me why are you even here?” Zayn spatted out harshly as he got up off the bed & walked over to the desk draw grabbing his cigs.

Liam watched him, "because we are criminals Zayn! Fucking hell." He tugged at his hair, "why did you have to be so stupid?"

“Oh give me a break Liam. They don’t fucking know any of that. I didn’t say anything about that” he grabbed his backpack filled with clothes & other items in case they’d ever have to run & swung it over his shoulder. Before continuing”if you think I’m so stupid then why are you here with me” I’ll make it easier on you” Zayn turned to face him with a hurt expression shown on his face.turning his back on him & walked out the door slamming it shut.

Liam threw one of his books at the door after him and groaned before flopping in the bed.

Zayn walked down towards the campus library towards the back & lit up a cigarette.inhaling deeply before exhaling. sighing heavily “fuck” he says as he punched the brick wall. He was so mad & upset he didn’t even feel the pain shoot through his knuckles or hand. He slid down the wall leaning his back against it as he kept smoking.

Louis was on his way to the campus to the coffee shop when he saw Zayn sitting behind the library against the wall. He looked upset so louis decided to walked up to him, “you alright mate?” He asked with a frown as he sat next to him.

Zayn shrugged his shoulders before pulling out his weed pen & discarding the finished cigarette. “Not really. Liam and I got into a fight & I left I don’t even know if I wanna go back there right now” he sighed deeply before inhaling a deep drag & exhaling it.

Louis nodded and sighed, "well were you just here trying to hide so you could smoke or have homework?"

“Smoke. I didn’t know where I could smoke on campus.”

"Nowhere really. Theres a coffee shop, Across the street that allows it on the patio." Louis nodded, "come on we can go."

Zayn stood up swinging his backpack over his shoulder & followed louis to the coffee shop.

Louis hummed, "are you more of a coffee,tea or juice person?"

“Coffee. You?” He asked.

"Coffee definitely." louis chuckled with a nod, ordering and paying for both their coffees before sitting out on the patio with him.

“you didn’t have to but thank you.” He smiles as he sips some of his coffee.

Louis grinned, "nothing to it." He shrugged, "so, now that the big scary alphas arent here. What brought you to us? Or were you really just travelling and transferred here?" He asked curiously.

“Well we were traveling once we left the other pack & Liam & I had heard Talk’s about this place.”once we heard there were openings we thought we’d come check it out.” He leaned back against his chair getting more comfortable.

Louis nodded, "yeah H wanted to expand his boundaries so we opened a few spots up."

Zayn nodded “makes sense. That’s why liam & I got into a fight cause he wanted to wait for me to say anything.but I have a good feeling about you as for Harry I don’t know him that much yet.”

Louis sighed with a nod, "hes got a lot on his plate between school and being the leader of the pack and all." He hummed, "and you can trust me mate. What you say is safe with me."

“Thanks I just don’t open up as easily cause of my past. but yeah I understand that in a way. It’s a lot to juggle. So how’d you guys meet?” He asked as he sipped some of his coffee. 

"We were neighbors as kids. Always been the best of friends. Started dating senior year of high school and mated 2 years ago."

Zayn smiled warmly “that sounds lovely. what you in uni for?”

"Law with a minor in business management." Louis hummed.

Zayn nodded softly “I’m going for a art major.”

"Called it." Louis giggled as he sipped his coffee, "i have no doubt youll be successful."

“I could be shit yanno? You never seen my art” he chuckled softly “but thanks. I know youd make a bad ass business man” he winked. 

"You just scream brooding artist. You be just fine."

“Thanks mate.” He says blushing some.

Louis grinned, "what about you and Liam?"

“Well I met him when he came to the pack & I knew he was my mate.once we got bonded we left & we’ve been together ever since.” He says smiling softly.

"So then how long have you been running?" Louis asked curiously.

Zayn scoffed “hell its been so long now,roughly maybe 2 years.” He looked down as he sipped some more of his coffee.

Louis frowned and nodded slowly, "im sorry to hear that mate."

“You get use to it after awhile. But yeah hopefully this home is our last. I’m sick of always being on the run. Just want to find a place & settle down yanno?”

Louis nodded slowly, "i cant say i relate and know what you’re going through but you’ve got me on your side."

“Thanks I appreciate it. So what classes you in? I just got my schedule.”

"We probably dont have any together." Louis chuckled but handed over his list of classes with the days and times.

Zayn looked over both schedules “we have one” he chuckles lightly.

"No way! Well then that just became my favorite class." Louis giggled.

Zayn smiles sheepishly “same. I’m stalling having to go back talking to liam. I don’t know how to deal with it.” He says.

Louis nodded, "maybe you both just needed some time to cool off, i can only imagine the stress you both are going through."

“I guess. I just don’t have anywhere else to stay at night If I don’t go back tonight.I could just wait till morning to see if another separate dorm is open.”

"No dont bother messing with that cause you know youll end up back at liams or vice versa if that happens." Louis chuckled.

“Yeah I just don’t have another place to chill till then.” He sighed deeply dragging his free hand through his hair.

Louis bit his lip and grabbed his phone,sending harry a quick text.

‘hey babe.. ive got a bit of a situation and youre not gonna like it.'

“What is it” Harry texts back quickly.

'Zayn is coming over. Possibly spending the night.'

‘What!’absolutely not. he has a home with his Alpha. What did you get yourself into?’Harrys sent the text back quickly.

“Everything okay?” Zayn asks Louis After a couple of minutes of silence.as Louis was texting a mile a minute..

Louis chewed on his lip as he texted harry back, 'long story short they got in a fight and Z has nowhere else to go for a bit. We are at the coffee shop chatting.' Before looking back up at Zayn, "yes just telling my mate that you are coming home with me."

‘You owe me for this because you know I don’t trust them.’Harry replies

Zayn face dropped “oh you don’t have to do that. I don’t want to intrude on you guys.” Zayn says as he looked down.

Louis shrugged, "you can either chill around campus or you can come hang out at my house.".

“You sure it won’t be an issue? I don’t wanna cause any problems.”

"Oh hes pissed but hell get over it." Louis shrugged.

“Okay, thanks louis I really appreciate it cause you didn’t have too.” So Did you wanna head to your house now or?”

Louis nodded, "we can yeah." He shrugged as he gathered their empty coffee cups.

Zayn stood swinging his backpack over his shoulder & followed louis towards his car. He got into the passenger seat placing his bag beneath his feet on the floor.”damn sick ride Louis.” He chuckled softly.

Louis giggled, "its my baby. Haz got it for me last christmas. Always wanted a charger and he surprised me with it."

“Aww”That’s so sweet.” Zayn cooed.”it’s sick man.”

Louis grinned as he started the drive to his and harrys massive house.

“I appreciate you doing this for me since I Know it won’t be easy, “Plus you barely know me so thanks for like giving me a chance. I’ve never really had somebody do that before.” Zayn says after a few minutes of driving in silence. 

Louis shrugged, "im as easy trusting man so sometimes it bites me in the ass."

“Well I promise I’m a good guy & I won’t”

Louis nodded slowly, "um.. be prepared for whatever may happen with Harry.. hes livid right now."

“I understand.”Zayn says.

Louis parked outside a massive house a few minutes later, "if you decide to go back tonight i have no problem driving you back."

Zayn nods as he steps out the car “thanks louis.” He says as he swung his bag over his shoulder.

Louis nodded and led him inside, "haz im home." He called out as he tossed his keys into the bowl by the door.

Harry comes downstairs giving Louis a look before speaking “come with me. We need to talk. As for you stay here.& don’t touch anything” He said giving Zayn a stern looking as he grabbed Louis by his forearm & tugged him towards their kitchen.”why is he here?”

"I told you why." Louis shrugged as he crossed his arms.

Harry shook his head “no you told me that he spending the night. What did you get yourself into?” Yanno I don’t trust them and then you just invite them to our house like it’s an open house”

Louis rubbed his temples, "i said he might be staying the night. Harry he needed someone to talk to and i was available. And you know damn good and well i would be worrying myself nuts if i left him alone."

Harry sigh deeply “ fine but I don’t trust them yet louis. Why would he need to stay here if he has a dorm on campus?”

"Cause him and Liam share a dorm babe. They just needed some space for a bit to cool off."

Harry rolled his eyes before groaning “how long is he staying here for? I’m only allowing this cause I love you and I know you’re only trying to help even though it’s driving me mad I’ll allow him to stay for three days. but that’s it.”

"Oh for sure not that long but thank you. I love you." Louis grinned and leaned up on his tiptoes to kiss his cheek before going to zayn and bringing him to the living room.

Harry blushed at that & followed them towards the living room. Zayn sat down on the couch. He was quiet before speaking “so I know you may not trust me or like me but I really appreciate you letting me stay here I promise I won’t get in the way of anything.” Zayn says towards Harry who eyed him from the other side of the couch.

Louis sat curled up to harry's side with a hum. Harry just hummed and watched him, "i know where every little thing is so keep your hands to yourself."

“I won’t touch anything of yours I promise.” Zayn said.

Louis scoffed, "let up Haz. Hes fine." He hummed as he sat up.

Zayn smiled softly at Louis.

Harry rolled his eyes, "yeah yeah." He shook his head.

“So I was thinking we could get pizza tonight for dinner.” Louis hummed nodding towards Zayn “what kinda topping you like?” 

“I could pitch in & help paying for it. I like pineapple ham pizza.”

Harry shrugged, "whatever you want Lou." He sighed, wrapping his arm around louis' shoulders.

“You don’t have to pay its alright its on me don’t worry about it.” Louis hummed as he leaned into harrys embrace.

“Nah you’ve done so much for me let me help, we can split it half & half.” Zayn says.

"Let him split it for fucks sake Louis." Harry rolled his eyes.  
Liam texted a bit later, 'where are you?'

Zayn pulled out his phone texting liam back ‘staying with friends for a few days.’ Louis scoffed “fine, deal Z.” He pouted.

Harry stood up, "im going to work on homework."

Zayn looked down.”do you think I upset him? I was only trying to help.” He says quietly.

Louis shrugged, "hes as stubborn as they come.".

“I’m sorry if I made things harder on you & him.”

"Nah it happens." Louis shrugged again before calling to order the pizzas.

“So does Niall help you guys with the pack or?” He asks.

"Yeah hes harrys right hand man." Louis hummed with a nod.

“Oh okay. That’s cool. So how’d you guys get a whole ass mansion?” I’m jealous” he chuckled lightly.

"Perks of being head alpha." Louis chuckled with a nod.

“Lucky man” Zayn replies.

Louis hummed, "sometimes." He nodded and stood up, "anything you wanna watch or do you wanna go to the game room?"

“Y’all have a game room. Sure I love to game.” Zayn said standing & following Louis towards their game room.

Louis grinned, "mate we’ve even got a bowling alley and a movie theater."

“Holy shit y’all like some famous celebrities.” He chuckles “this is wicked man.”

Louis laughed and shook his head, "nah if, heaven forbid, we dont have alpha kids, this house will belong to the next alpha in line."

“Yeah I understand how that is. Liam & I have talked about kids but the last time we tried I miscarried.”

Louis frowned, "i am so sorry to hear that." He said softly, "haz and i havent tried yet, wanted to finish school first.".

“Yeah I mean it happens but thank you I appreciate it love.” Well I wish you guys luck hopefully it works out smoothly.” He smiles softly.

Louis grinned and pat his shoulder gently, "whatcha wanna play?"

“Up to you I’m down for whatever. Y’all got halo?” I’m great at first person shooter games” he chuckled.

"Ive got Halo and call of duty." Louis nodded as he turned on the xbox.

Zayn took a controller from Louis as he sat down on the couch. “Alright get ready to have your ass kicked” he smirked.

Louis scoffed, "oh please. Im undefeated." He stuck his tongue out at him.

“Aright bet mate” he said as he started the game “you’re going down tommo” he chuckled.

Louis laughed and played along with him until harry came into the room, "you can fuck off after you eat your pizza." He grumbled.  
Louis frowned and looked up, seeing Liam standing behind harry with a worried expression. 

Zayn stood up giving Louis a sorry look before standing “I’ll be right back I’m sorry.” He says quietly as he stood & walked passed liam down towards their back patio to smoke.he exhaled a deep drag before he spoke. “Are you kidding me liam what the hell?” He spatted out harshly.

Liam rose an eyebrow at him and crossed his arms, "you werent answering my texts or calls!"

“I told you I was at my friends for the night. I got distracted & didnt hear my phone cuz I put it on mute. Sorry.” He said with the roll of his eyes.” How’d you even find me anyways?”

"We have location sharing on... and you failed to mention it was the same friend you spilled everything to.." liam frowned as he looked at him like a kicked puppy.

“Liam I didn’t mean to tell him that. It just slipped ok?” You had no right to call me those names so don’t be playing the victim here.” He scoffed out taking a hit from his weed pen & discarding the finished cig.

"Im not playing victim. I still think its stupid but i dont want you here. Especially not for 3 days." Liam shook his head.

“It’s not your call liam I’m an adult plus we need the space for awhile. I’ll be fine.” 

"Zayn please just come home?"liam said with pleaded eyes.

Zayn sighed heavily before speaking.”I think Louis is right, I think we need a few days of space. It will do us good. I promise I will after 3 days.” He says looking down before placing his pen in his back pocket.

Liam frowned, "so now youre listening to him over me? If you stay dont bother coming back." He scoffed and walked back into the house.

Zayn sat outside lost in thoughts,he can’t believe liam said that- he tried to suck it up not wanting to cause more of a scene at their house. But he couldn’t help it. He never wanted to lose liam. after everything they’ve together. Zayn was heartbroken. he didn’t feel like going inside facing everybody, he couldn’t. He felt like all the Energy had been sucked out of him. He felt so weak. His eyes started to swell up with tears just thinking of him having to go back to the dorm & Liam not being there. He started crying quietly. After sobbing for a few minutes. He wiped his tears grabbing a tissue from the paper towel rack on the table & blew his nose. & tried to even out his rapid heartbeat & breathing.

Louis sighed as he saw liam storm out of their house. He decided to Give zayn some time alone before going up to check on him.

Zayn was smoking his weed pen as he wiped his tears that stained his cheeks.

Louis frowned some as he sat next to him, staying quiet but placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry about all this & I’m sorry for being a mess.” He says as he sniffled chuckling dryly. 

Louis shook his head, "it happens. I know you two will pull through."

“Thanks I appreciate it, if you guys want me to leave i understand.”

"Is liam... does he ever hit you?" Louis asked with a frown.

“It only happened a few times when he got mad but he stopped it after I talked to him.” He shrugged. 

Louis frowned even more, "zayn.. fucking hell mate. Why are you still with him then? Just cause you talk to him about it once doesn’t mean he will stop forever. he just seems so over protective, moreso than he should be. I get it with whats happened and moving and running but fuck."

Zayn sighed deeply “I love him I know it isn’t right I just I don’t know. He just seems to protective sometimes. That’s why I need space for a few days. He threaten to leave me if I stay here.” He said as tears filled up his eyes.

"And yet you've stayed here and didnt chase after him..." louis said softly.

“I know I feel horrible. I don’t want to hurt him. He looked so upset.” He says looking down.” Want some?” He asked as he took his weed pen out again.

Louis shrugged and took it, "does this kind of fighting happen often?" He asked as he took a drag.

“Most or the time. But other times we’re good.i don’t know. He’s got issues”.

Louis frowned even more, "mate.. and you ran away with this guy?"

“I just wanted out of that pack it was worse then anything. It’s not all bad yanno? We Just struggle sometimes I guess.” He says quietly.

Louis sighed, "zayn... i have access to many resources if you want help. I am not one to judge or say you shouldnt be with him and thats not what im saying at all. Im just saying ive got access to help if you choose to ever want some."

“I know thank you. I just think maybe this time apart he’ll realize that I’m not gonna put up with it anymore & stop his shit. I know he’s a good person & does love me it’s just sometimes he struggles with it, I don’t want to be a burdened on you guys staying here or bring my issues to your home so I’d understand if you want me to leave.”

"Stop zayn, youve got 3 days here." Louis nodded gently.

“Ok thank you.i appreciate you a lot.”.

Louis nodded and smiled a bit, "now how about we go inhale some pizza hmm?"

“Sounds like a good plan to me. Still gonna kill your ass in halo tho” he grinned as he stood.

Louis smirked, "oh please. I gotta pee so i will meet you in the kitchen."

Zayn nods “okay that’s fine” he smiles softly as he made his way towards the kitchen.

Louis went to harrys office and frowned, "we might have a problem."

Harry turned around from his chair “what’s going on? Come here.” He patted his lap for Louis to come sit.

Louis curled up in his lap and explained everything to harry.

Harry sighed deeply”so what do you think we should do? Cuz yanno I’m only doing all this cause I love you right? I still don’t trust Them, I told you something was off about them.” He pouted.

Louis nodded as he played with harrys hair gently, "i know H... i just.. keep an eye on them? Just to make sure?"

Harry hummed “I’ll have some of my guys watch liam.”

Louis nodded and kissed his cheek, "thank you my love. Will you please come eat with us?"

Harry pouted kissing him on his lips then nods “but when he leaves your mine” he winked as he patted his ass once he got up.

"Always yours baby." Louis hummed and wiggled his ass before scurrying downstairs.

Harry smirked but followed him towards the kitchen.

Louis grabbed a plate and piled up his pizza before plopping down next to zayn.

Zayn smiled sheepishly “I left 70$ on the table in the kitchen for you guys letting me stay & the pizza” he said with a mouthful of food.

Louis coughed on the bite of food he had just taken, "excuse me what? Mate seriously half is only 20." He shook his head.

Zayn patted his back to help him from coughing “I know but since I’m gonna stay here & use your stuff that’s what it’s for.”

Louis huffed, "you dont have to pay to stay here mate." He shook his head as he looked over at him.

“It’s the least I could do from you guys helping me.” He replies.

Louis just sighed knowing he wasnt going to win the argument, "okay well what do you wanna watch then?"

“I’m down for anything.” He smiles as he sips his drink..

Louis nodded and pulled up netflix to put on a random movie.

“So any plans for tomorrow since we have spring break.” He asked.

"My heat and harrys rut cause we use suppressants during the school year to push it off until holidays." Louis nodded.

“Ooh okay. Well have fun y’all.” He chuckled softly.

Louis wiggled his eyebrows, "you know we will." He laughed.

Zayn giggled. Harry came to sit down next to louis a few minutes later with plate of pizza & a drink. “Anybody want an alcoholic drink?”

"Depends. Whats the bartender got on the menu tonight?" Louis hummed.

“Anything” Harry replies smirking.

Louis hummed, "sex on the beach."

“Anything with vodka or rum I don’t care.” Zayn says.

Harry nods getting up to go make them drinks.

Louis ate his pizza with a hum.

Harry came back a few minutes later with the drinks handing each their owns before sitting down curling into Louis’s side.

+++

Zayn knew just in a few days he had to go back to the dorms & deal with Liam. He was worrying about the outcome, would liam still be there? Will they get over this or would this be the end. He took a sip of his drink pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind for now. He didn’t want focus on this & get upset again. So he sat there on the couch with Louis Harry enjoying some drinks & pizza & for the first time in a long time, he actually felt like he found a place he Could call home.


	2. Quiver

Liam was sitting in their dorm room. He’d been panicking the whole day, knowing that Zayn was coming back today, he just didn’t know what would happen. Would he stay? Or would he realize he’s better off without liam? His mind was running a mile a minute. Liam smelled that Zayn was close, his scent roaming among the halls. He looked up & frowned when he smelled Zayn standing in the doorway of the dorm, his eyes redrimmed along with the tip of his nose.

Zayn froze around at the door way,leaning against the doorframe. He stared at liam intensely for a couple moments before finally speaking.”Can I come in or?” Zayn asked quietly. 

Liam nodded. Looking down after he walked in the room.

“Soo how are we suppose to do this with one bed?” Zayn said as he looked everywhere but liams face.

"I dont..” Liam said inhaling & exhaling a deep breath before speaking again”i cant lose you zayn. Im sorry i freaked out on you.. i was just scared." Liam whispered raspily. 

“You don’t think I was to? But you don’t see me flipping out on you.” Zayn replied as he made his way over to their desk sitting down at the chair. 

"Z you know ive always been an outwardly emotional person.. im sorry. Im so fucking sorry." Liam shook his head as he stood from the bed taking a tentative step towards him. 

Zayn looked down as tears started to fill in his eyes. He started picking at his nails. A nervous habit he could never shake. “I know, but that’s not the only issue & you know it”he said quietly. his voice cracking at the end as he tried to hold back from crying. He felt like his throat was on fire. He felt broken. He was in pain.

"Zayn you are my entire world. I cant lose you." Liam said shakily, fearing the worst that zayn was leaving him.

“I know. There’s just other issues here we need to work on not just this.”

“Like what?” Liam frowned.

“A couple times when you hit me.” He replied as the tears started falling from his eyes. 

Liam closed his eyes and let his head fall, "im working on it Z.. i swear im working on it."

“How liam? You showed up at Louis’s & flipped on me because I didn’t answer the phone. Really? I told you where I was.. but The fact that you threaten to leave me if I stayed there makes me wonder if I should even be here now.” He said as he sniffled.

Liam rubbed his face roughly with both hands, "when you didnt come chasing after me and didnt show up until now... i didnt think you were really coming back. But I Realized i didnt ever want to lose you because of my shit. So I started looking into anger management."

Zayn was quiet for a few moments before speaking “ok..well I don’t know right now liam. I’m upset, but we’d have to figure something out cause we share a dorm.” He said finally looking up to meet his gaze.

"I can go buy a blow up mattress and sleep on the floor." Liam said quickly.

Zayn shook his head “no, I want to work this out.” He sighed deeply. He loved liam so much. He couldn’t bear not being with him or having him not holding onto him at night. As upset as he was right now, he still always wanted what is best for liam. He never wanted him to have to sleep on the floor. Away from holding onto him at night. He needed his alpha, his body craved for liam. Zayn knew he had to work this out. He glanced up looking over liams Face,he had a hurt but sincerely apologetic expression. Without thinking a second thought Zayn got up & walked towards the bed & crawled into it patting the empty space beside him.

Liam quickly climbed in next to him, "you know i love you.. right?" He asked quietly.

“I know I love you too, just no more or I will leave because I can’t deal with this anymore liam.” He says quietly as he curled onto his chest.

Liam held him tightly, "i know baby... i will fix it okay? Just give me some time." He whispered.

“You better.” He said before huffing out a breath.” So anger management classes or?” He asked.

"Therapy more or less yeah.." liam sighed with a nod.

Zayn nodded softly “ok.. so did you miss me? Or?”He said softly.

"Of course i missed you baby." Liam nodded and kissed his cheek.

Zayn wrapped his arms around him.”how much?” He blushed.

Liam smirked, "you cant feel how much?" He asked as he rose an eyebrow.

“No. Think you’re gonna have to show me.” He leaned up on his elbow looking down at liam.”just no more okay? This is your last chance.” He says sternly.

Liam cupped his cheek and looked up at him, "no more." He whispered, "you really are my everything Z..."

“Your mine too babe.” He smiled softly as he leaned down & kissed him on his mouth.

Liam kissed back softly, holding him close as he did so.

“I missed this & you.” Zayn says pouting.

Liam ran his hand down zayns chest gently, "me too baby."

“I’m not going anywhere anymore ok?” Zayn says as he laced his fingers through his hair.

Liam nodded and kissed him again, keeping him close.

Zayn kissed him back deeply before laying back against the bed & pulling him over top of him.”Think you need to show me how much you love me, my memory seems to be blank.” He smirked up at him rubbing his hands down his backside.

Liam rose an eyebrow, "blank? Guess my job needs to be amped up." He hummed as he kissed along his neck.

Zayn giggled softly as he moved his neck to the side to give him more access.

Liam hands went down & gripped his ass firmly as he sucked a mark into his neck.

Zayn moaned softly as he bit his bottom lip.”fuck want you so bad baby.”

Liam kissed down his chest after pushing his shirt up.

Zayns moaned softly sitting up some as he pulled the shirt off throwing it on the floor.”better access.” He winked.

Liam hummed and nodded, licking over his chest slowly.

Zayn relaxed under him as he moaned pushing his fingers through his hair tugging on it slowly.

Liam licked and bit at one of his nipples while one of his hands toyed with the other.

“Mm. Zayn moaned “such a tease.” He mumbles.

Liam smirked, "gotta make you remember." He hummed.

Liam hummed and nipped down his body slowly as he worked on tugging off zayns pants & boxers. 

Zayn panted out breathless as he helped him strip out of his pants/boxers.

Liam crawled off the bed & stripped out of his clothes quickly before coming back to Zayn smacking his ass. As he replied.”roll over baby."

Zayn bit his lip but rolled over easily onto his stomach as he starts getting into a more comfortable position on his knees.

Liam rubbed his hands over his ass gently, groaning softly as he spanked him.

Zayn gasped then moaned softly as he bit his lip & gripped the sheets harshly.

Liam growled lightly before leaning down towards his hole and started eating him out eagerly.

“fuck yes mmmm” Zayn moaned out & whimpered pushing his ass back against liams mouth.

Liam gripped his ass with both hands as he pushed his tongue into him.

Zayn moaned softly “I’m so wet for you daddy alpha.” He whimpered out a breathless groan.

Liam hummed against him, "mm i know baby. Taste so fucking good." He smirked and easily slipped two fingers into him.

“Yes baby fuccckk.” He groaned as he started grinding down on them.

Liam moaned as he watched him, "look so hot like this baby."

Zayn moaned as he continued riding his fingers “fuck daddy you look so hot taking control of me.” Please.” He groaned out.

Liam pulled his fingers out a few moments later and licked them clean with a smirk, "on your back." He nodded.

Zayn obeyed & Quickly turned over onto his back.

Liam hopped up off the bed and grabbed their ropes, easily tying zayns legs to the corners of the bed before cuffing his hands above his head, "you do not come unless i say you can, understood?"

Zayn swallowed dryly before nodding unable to speak with how turned on he was becoming.

Liam rose an eyebrow at him, "words baby. Whats the safeword?".

“Pineapples.&yes daddy.” He says as he bites his bottom lip.

Liam nodded, "good boy." He hummed before he leaned down and started eating him out again.

Zayn moaned & squirmed beneath him as he pulled on the cuffs above his head.”daddy.” He whimpered out.

Liam groaned against him as he ate him out quickly.

Zayn panted out breathless as he pulled harshly on the cuffs “fuck Li gonna make me cum”

Liam pulled away instantly, "no sir. Not until i say so." 

He moaned & whimpered out “please.”

"No no." Liam hummed as he rubbed the insides of zayns thighs.

“But i Want you so bad daddy.” He panted out as he squirmed under him.

"Nope. Not yet baby. Gotta be patient." Liam nodded slowly as he ghosted his fingertips over zayns dick.

Zayn nodded softly “please daddy I’ll do anything.” He replied biting his bottom lip.

"Then be patient for daddy." Liam nodded as he leaned up and kissed him gently.

Zayn kissed him back deeply slipping his tongue into his mouth.

Liam moaned against him as he rolled his hips down against him slowly.

Zayn moaned out “please, daddy I need something.” He whimpered out.

Liam sucked over their bond mark and growled lightly, using one hand to tease at his nipples.

Zayn gasped as he moved his hips up trying to get friction “shit li.” He moaned feeling tingles go down his body from the mark being touched.

Liam pulled away and kissed down his body, "so beautiful baby. All spread out and tied up for me."

Zayn blushed softly as he bit his lip”only for you daddy.”

Liam grinned and rubbed his hands over zayns body, "i love your body."

Zayn purred under the attention. A blush creeping onto his cheeks.”ya baby. Love yours too. My big strong daddy alpha.”

•••••

“Give it to me daddy. I been so bad. Shit don’t stop urgh.”Zayn moaned out breathless as he gripped the cuffs harshly. He could feel them digging into his skin. But he loved the adrenaline that was running through his body from all the pain. He started to feel like he was floating from all the pleasure of what liam kept doing to him. He was in pain cause of how many times he’d cum already but in some way it felt really pleasing. He closed his eyes & moaned as liam kept pounding into him. He felt himself slipping into a pleasurable bliss. After a few moments he just let go falling more deeper into it. He started babbling incoherent words. as he saw a galaxy of stars behide his eyelids. His body shaking uncontrollably as he felt a pleasure-able tingles go through out his whole body.

Liam looked up when he started mumbling and frowned, he stopped his movements suddenly & quickly untied his ankles and uncuffing his hands, "Zayn. Baby come back to me hun. You were doing so good for me. Listened so well. Come on Baby please. listen to my voice, come back to me." He whispered as softly and calmly as he could manage as he held him close, rubbing his hands gently over his body.

It took a few moments for Zayn to follow liams voice as he was blissed out in Ecstasy. After hearing his voice he followed it. He slowly opened his eyes with a high dazed look on his face.”Daddy.” He muffled out his voice sounding rough from sex. He huffed out breathless “please can’t anymore, it hurts.” He lost count of how many times he’d cum. But the way he felt right now he didn’t even complain. 

Liam nodded as he held him close, pressing light kisses along his skin, "i know baby. We are done. You did so so good for me. The best omega in the whole world." He whispered softly.

Zayn took a few moments to catch his breath as his ragged heartbeat slammed against his rib cage. He was dripped in sweat. He picked his discarded shirt up off the floor wiping at his forehead & the back of his neck briefly. He purred from the attention from his alpha & curled into him.”I love you so much liam.” He says quietly before slowly sitting up hissing in pain as his ass was killing him.”was going to get some water but my ass is on fire.” He pouts slowly. He feels so physically drained from this. So he lays back down against the mattress.

"Ill get it, just wanted to bring you back and make sure you were okay." Liam nodded as he carefully got up, grabbing a bottle of water, kissing his cheek as he handed it to him, "i love you too by the way.".

Zayn smiled sheepishly as a blush made his way up to his cheeks “I’m ok.Tho I think I blacked out,I don’t remember.” He said as he opened the water bottle & down some of it before handing the rest to liam.

Liam nodded as he drank some of the water placing it on the bedside table before he curled back up against him, "you did but i dont think you fell too far."”

“It feels amazing. I wish you could feel this sometime babe.” Zayn says curling up with him in the bed pulling the blankets over them. He yawned deeply “I’m exhausted.” He replies quietly as he kissed his chest.

Liam nodded, "let’s sleep yeah baby?" He said softly as he kissed the top of his head. Wrapping his arms protectively around Zayns middle. 

Zayn sighed happily as he closed his eyes.” I love you leeyum goodnight.” 

“ I love you too baby goodnight.” Liam replied. Liam fell asleep a few minutes later to the sound of Zayns steady heartbeat & the light snores escaping his mouth. 

••••

Louis smiled when he saw zayn in the cafeteria and scurried towards him away from Harry, "zayn! Hi mate."

“Hey Louis what’s up?” He said smiling sheepishly as liam was over getting his lunch tray.

Louis plopped down next to him, "how was your spring break?"

“It went good. I talked to liam about everything he’s gonna get help. But I told him this was his last chance. How was yours?”

Louis nodded, "i can send you the links for my connections if you want."

“Thanks what would happen if I end up going to them?” He asked quietly.

"You would get help..?" Louis frowned.

“I know but they won’t leave me homeless would they?” He asked.

Louis frowned and shook his head, "no absolutely not. If you decide to leave liam they will help you. If not there is all kinds of therapy and counseling you can do either on your own or as a couple." He nodded gently.

Zayn nodded slowly”ok thanks lou I appreciate it, think ima look into the couples therapy.”.

Louis grinned, "okay good. But yeah mine and Harrys break was uneventful. Our rut and heat took up most of the time."

“Well that sounds fun.” Zayn wiggled his eyebrows chuckling.

Louis laughed, "we cant remember it much."

Zayn hummed as he started to eat his lunch. 

•••••

Zayn sat down next to louis in their shared class sighing deeply “So I might’ve heard from a little birdie that you and Harry are throwing a party tonight?”he said as he opened his laptop..

Louis rose an eyebrow, "and what bird told you that?" He hummed.

“I overheard some of the football jocks talking about it.” He shrugged.

Louis snorted, "yeah but if you drink or do drugs you stay the night. No ifs ands or buts about it. Thats the rules and everybody knows that."

“Good thing y’all got a huge ass mansion.” Zayn chuckled. “You ok if Liam comes since I know you don’t really like him.” He asked looking down as he started up his laptop. 

"I would expect him to come mate. But if he gets out of line i cannot stop Harry." Louis warned as he gave him a look, "but also its not at our house house. We have a different one for parties cause we dont want that many people in our actual house."

Zayn nods “yeah I understand that.& don’t worry he’s been doing better. So far.” He shrugged.

Louis nodded, "just a fair warning mate. But yeah ill text you the address, starts at 7."

“Okay thanks. I’m pumped for this. First uni party.” He giggles.

Louis laughed quietly and nodded, sending him the information quickly, "itll be a blast.".

Zayn smiled putting the note in his back pocket. They went through the hour long class before Zayn departed back to his dorm. 

“Babe we got invited to a party.” He said grinning as he walked through their door throwing his backpack on the floor.

Liam looked up at him from where he was laid on the bed, "what party?"

“Louis’s & harry they’re throwing a party.” He grinned making his way to sit on the edge of the bed.

Liam rose an eyebrow at him, "did they invite you or did you invite us?"

“I might’ve did, thought it would be fun.” He shrugged.

Liam sighed, "baby.. what... why? They dont like us or.. me." He pouted at him.

“Come on itll be fun.”They said theyd try to give you a chance. look at it this way it’s your chance to prove to them that they’re wrong.” He said smiling softly.

Liam sighed and laid back down, "fine but if Harry tests me hes losing his dick."Liam spatted out.

“Li you gotta try to keep your anger in check ok? I’m trying to make peace here between all of us.” Zayn said sighing deeply.

Liam nodded, "i wont do nothin if he doesnt." He hummed, pulling zayn to him.

Zayn curled into him “babe we gotta get ready soon.” He said smiling sheepishly.

"Mm then lets get started." Liam hummed as he rolled on top of him, kissing along his neck.

Zayn easily rolled over getting on top of him.”wanna ride you alpha.” He says smirking as he rolled his hips & kissed along his jawline & neck.

"Im plugging you up for the party." Liam smirked as he rubbed his thighs.

Zayn raised an eyebrow grinning “please do.” He said.

Zayn slightly glared at him “you’re enjoying this aren’t you?”He giggled softly as he slipped his phone in his back pocket.

Liam smirked and kissed his cheek, "yes i am. Very much."

Zayn blushed “you ready?” He asked as he grabbed his cigs off the dresser & headed towards the dorm room door.

Liam nodded as he followed him out, "i love you."

“I love you too babe” he grinned holding his hand as they walked down towards their lyft.

Liam grinned and kissed his knuckles gently before getting in with him.

“Don’t be nervous babe you got this.” Zayn said resting his hand on his upper thigh.

"Gotta stay outta the way."

“They said they’d give you a chance love.” 

Liam nodded and rubbed his face, "yeah.."

Zayn nuzzled their noses together.”I’ll be fun baby.” He says kissing his cheek.

Liam nodded again, "i love you."

“I love you too.” Zayn says.

•••••

After a few minutes of a drive they make it to the address Louis gave them.  
They walk through the door getting hit with loud music immediately. Zayn walks around trying to spot Louis or Harry.

Louis was at the small buffet area making himself a plate.

Zayn walked up to him smiling “lou hey man this is sick.” He said chuckling some.

Louis looked up and grinned, hugging zayn quickly, "hi mate! Glad you both made it."

“Thanks.” He smiled sheepishly hugging him back. “Where’s Harry?” He asked grinning.

Louis hummed and glanced around, "off being the party animal he is." He said as he nodded towards the dance floor.

Zayn follows him over to the dance floor & slowly started dancing. 

Liam stayed glued to him and tried to dance with him.

Zayn wrapped his arms around liams neck & started dancing with him.”see told you it would be fun.” He says quietly into his ear.

Liam hummed as he held his hips, "yeah yeah." He chuckled lowly.

Zayn blushed as he kept dancing with him”babe ima go get a drink want one?” He asked.

Liam nodded and bit his lip, "hurry back."

Zayn winked at him before scurrying off to get them some drinks. He spotted Harry at the drink table.”hey, this is sick thanks for letting me come man.” He says as he starts pouring him & Liam a drink.

Harry grinned, "glad you could make it. Im sure Louis told you the rule yes?"

Zayn nodded “yeah it’s all good I promise I’ll keep liam in check. Where’d you even find this place it’s huge.” He says taking a sip of his drink & placing Liams drink on the table.

"It was my house before i became Alpha." Harry hummed with a nod.

“I love it” he grins “but Um I know you’re that big of a fan of liam. but I appreciate you giving him a chance & letting him come here.” He replies quietly.

"Louis has a way of swaying me." Harry nodded once, "but i will step in if he tries anything wrong to you.”

“I appreciate it just please don’t cause I know how Liam is with that stuff. He’s short tempered.” I just don’t want anymore fighting.” He says looking down.

Harry squeezed his shoulder lightly in agreement, "now go back to him before he kills me with the daggers he’s glaring."

Zayn smiles sheepishly at him as he grabs liams drink before refilling his & walks back over towards him. “Here you go babe.” He says handing him his drink.

Liam kissed his cheek gently, "thank you." He hummed before taking a sip.

“You’re welcome.” He smiled softly “before you ask I was just telling Harry how pretty this house is.”

Liam nodded slowly, "i trust you."

Zayn pecked him on his lips.”I love you.” He says grinning as he started dancing with him again.

Liam smiled softly, "i love you too." He nodded as he danced with him.

••••

Louis wrapped his arms around harrys waist resting his chin on his shoulder “miss you hotshot.” He grinned.

Harry grinned and placed his hands over louis', "ive been right here." He hummed.

“You’ve been busy entertaining our guest. But not me.” Louis pouts as he swings around to stand in front of him.

Harry rubbed his hips gently, "im sorry my prince." He pouted gently.

“Atleast come share a drink with me.” He winked kissing his cheek as he dragged him over to the drinks.

Harry smirked and followed him, spanking him lightly.

Louis bit his lip as he made his way to The Table pouring himself a shot then downed it “your turn”

Harry smirked and downed his shot easily, "what are you up to hmm?"

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” He smirked softly downing another shot.

Harry did as well as he rose an eyebrow at him.

Louis smiles downing a few more shots “let’s dance.” He said as he grabbed his hand & dragged him off to the dance floor with him.

Harry smirked and chased after him easily.

Louis wraps his arm around his neck as he started swaying his hips to the beat.

Louis kisses his neck softly as he turns around & grinds his hips towards harrys dick.

Harry smirked and hummed as he held his hips to grind on him in sync with him.

Louis giggled as he leaned his head on harrys chest & kept dancing.

Harry gripped his ass firmly, "i love your ass."

Louis swirls around to face him blushing “ I love your body so we’re equal.” He smirks.

Zayn was on his 5th drink sitting on the couch beside liam. “Told you this would be fun.” He smirked as his vision started to blur he wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand before clearing his throat “is it really hot in here or am I tripping.” He asked.

Liam frowned as he looked at him, scanning his face, "lets get you some fresh air and see if that helps yeah?"

Zayn nods placing his cup on the table besides the couch & goes to stand up but the second he stands up everything becomes blurred. His head feeling extremely dizzy. Zayn just falls back down against the couch groaning “Ah. I can’t everything is blurred & spinning so I think I’m good here.” He says quietly as he holds onto his stomach groaning lowly “don’t think the alcohol agrees.” He panted out weakly.

Liam started panicking inside but tried to remain calm outside, picking him up and carrying him to the bathroom, passing Louis and Harry on the way, "can one of you please bring ice water to one of the bathrooms? Zayns getting sick and you two are the only people we know."

Louis freezes but nods quickly getting to work to go get ice water. Harry follows them to the bathroom just to make sure they’re ok. “Did he have to much to drink?” Harry asked leaning against the door frame.

"I think so. He had 5 drinks but then said he was hot and felt like he was tripping. Couldnt even get off the couch to go outside." Liam shook his head as he sat him on the floor by the toilet.

Zayn weakly went & layed down on the tile floor. Moaning painfully as he held onto his stomach.”in pain”he said as he started closing his eyes breathing out heavily. 

Harry hummed “you said he felt hot & couldn’t move? I’ve heard of this before.” Harry came over kneeling down besides Zayn. He pulled his shirt up showing black veins along his rib cage.” He was poisoned with wolfbane. “Do you know anybody who could of done this?” He asked putting his shirt back down.

Liams eyes went red as soon as he saw the black veins before storming out of the room, nearly knocking louis over as he accidentally ran into him, quickly scanning the room before picking up on the scent almost instantly. "Alex!" He roared out when he laid eyes on him, "what the actual fuck are you doing here?"

“Shit.” Harry huffed out a breath as he heard liam roar. He quickly slipped out the bathroom down the hallway seeing louis hurrying over with the ice water.”babe stay with Zayn ok? Make sure he’s ok I gotta go handle liam.” 

“But Haz I’m not gonna just leave yo-“ 

“No you stay here.” Harry said sternly as he kissed his forehead & rushed downstairs to liam.

“Aw nice to see you too liam been awhile aye?” What I can’t come & Enjoy a sick party?” Alex said chuckling some.

Liam grabbed him by his throat and slammed him roughly against the wall, "no. No you cant. Who sent you? Im sure you dont want to suffer a fate like theirs but you are already barreling down that path." He growled. 

Louis frowned and crouched by zayn gasping when he saw the state he was in, "here mate, sip on this. Stay with me." He said as calmly as he could manage.

Harry ran over to liam pulling on him “Liam stop this isn’t the right way to go about this I’m not having this.” Harry spatted out harshly. 

Alex laughed “I’m sure your little buddy here won’t let that happen.” He smirked.”he just wanted us to have A little pay back from your stunts. I’m sure your new friends don’t all know about that. Do they?”He said.

Zayn drank some water slowly before laying back down panting out “I don’t feel good” he moaned out painfully as he huffed out a breath.

Liam growled lowly, "leave before i drag you out in pieces." He snapped and let go of his throat.

Louis nodded and pet his hair gently as he pulled his phone out of his back pocket & quickly called their medic with his free hand, "Sal. Party house. Wolfbane." Was all he said before hanging up.

Alex smirked & walked out the front door. Harry spoke loudly “everyone out party is canceled NOW.” He yelled. Everyone quickly scurried out the front door. Harry turned to liam & patted his shoulder “come on let’s go back to Zayn.” 

They both quickly make it back to the bathroom.”how is he?” Harry asked looking on ward towards Zayn who was passed out cold but moaning & whimpering painfully on the floor. 

“He’s in pain but I called the medic they’ll be here soon with the antidote” Louis said standing walking over towards Harry who was leaning on the door frame.

Liam quickly pulled zayn into his lap as he held him close, "i will kill him." He shook his head. "My sweet omega. Dont leave me yet." He whispered to him.

Zayn felt his alpha holding him close & curled into him whimpering.

“He’ll be okay liam. The medics on the way. Don’t worry. You guys can stay here so we can keep track of him if anything happens.” Harry says.

Liam glanced up at him, "Alex needs to be taken care of. He poisoned my mate because i killed his rapist of a mate."

It was quiet for a few moments before Harry spoke. “ look I get it if it was Louis I’d want the same thing. But You can’t let them get to you & win that Is what they want.”

Liam held zayn closer, "if i lose zayn, that pack is going extinct." He shook his head. Looking up as he smelled another scent fill the bathroom.  
"How long has it been in his system?" Sal asked looking over zayn quickly.

“For about an hour or two. Why?” Is that bad?” Louis asked as he started to panic more.

Sal shook his head, "its wolfbane Luna. Of course its bad but i just needed to know how much to give." He said before quickly injecting the antidote into him.

“How long will it take till he’s better?” Liam asked as he held onto him.

"It takes effect immediately but we do need to get him to the clinic to keep an eye on him overnight at the very least." Sal nodded as he disposed the syringe.

“Ok we’ll follow you. I’ll help liam get him into the car Harry?” Louis said leaning down besides Zayn. 

“On it already. I’ll start the car up meet me in the garage.”

Louis and liam both nodded as they both helped Zayn to his feet, liam scooping him up, "ive got him just make sure i dont trip over anything."

Louis nodded as he walked down to the garage with Liam making sure liam doesn’t fall. Once in the garage Louis rushed to the SUV back doors & opened the door. He helped liam get into the backseat with Zayn before closing the door & jumping into the passenger seat. “We’re good” he said to Harry. Who just nodded. He opened the visor to click the remote that opens their garage door. Once open he drove out of the garage clicking the button again to lock it as he drove out of the driveway following sal to the clinic.

Sal quickly got zayn into a room and hooked to an iv for fluids to help wash everything out of his system, "all we can do at the moment is just observe. We will come by every hour to check up on him." He explained to the 3 wolves. Liam nodded as he sat with zayns hand tightly in his.

Harry sighed deeply as he sat on the small leather couch to the corner of the room pulling Louis onto his lap. “I think now would be a great time to explain all this shit. Why are these people so keen on murdering you.”

Liam sighed heavily and rubbed his face with his free hand, "zayn told louis everything the day we met... thats why i freaked out when he said he was at your house. I was scared and paranoid that you would kill him... zayn was new to my pack, he was only ever seen as a mere piece of meat and when i found him it was in the middle of a gang rape & abuse.”i tried my best to protect him but they kept sending death threats to him & I for over a year because he was a Rogue. I killed everyone but Alex. Because the fucker ran and hid. So we ran and ive been trying to protect zayn from them ever since”I have no idea how he found us."

Harry frowned “Liam I would never hurt Zayn or anybody. I’ll be Honest I wasn’t to Keen on You two. when we first met because I knew something was off. but after I got to know Zayn. I realized that he’s a brilliant compassionate person. it’s horrible what he got put through.” Harry paused for a few moments to collect himself before speaking again.” & For that I’m sorry about everything that happened. but what I will say is I don’t blame you for what you did. If it was Louis I would’ve killed everybody & left no survivors so I understand.”I could help both of you with all this if you let me.” if you both consider joining my pack. I have 100 people that will protect you both. You won’t ever have to be on the run again.” you guys can have a home here.”it’s just you would have to really get your anger in check because that’s not something I’m going to deal with. And you’d have to keep your promises & not hurt Zayn anymore.”I can tell that you’re doing better I just hope that it continues this way”

Liam nodded slowly, "i really want us both to settle down, find a place to call home and not be so scared all the time. And i know you wouldnt hurt Zayn, you seem like a gentle giant and Louis is the one who bites." He tried to joke with a slight smile, "but we had literally just gotten on campus and started the day we fought because he had told Louis everything. Thats his weakness, he trusts everybody too much. And i dont trust at all. And when he didnt come home and i got a text that he was staying with you... i freaked out because we had just gotten in and settled... and zayn and i have already talked and we’ve worked it out, i know im on my last thread with him and im working on my problems, but i promise you wont have to worry about me killing any of your wolves unless they hurt my mate."

Harry nodded “you have nothing to worry about liam. My wolves are very trustworthy & loyal. They’ll protect you both. I understand you don’t trust easily I don’t either. I heard you two worked it out I just Hope everything stays that way...”So is that a yes to join?” He smiled softly.

Liam nodded, "i will talk with zayn but i know the answer is yes. If you will have us." He smiled a bit.

Louis Squeaked with happiness “finally! You two settled your shit yes we would love to have you two.” He winked before giggling. Harry just leaned back on the couch & nodded towards Liams way.

Liam hummed but looked over quickly when zayn winced and squirmed on the bed some, "baby? Zayn are you okay babe?" He asked worried as he stood over him.

Zayn groaned as he slowly opened his eyes “fuck my body hurts.”liam” Zayn met liams gaze & started to panic “Li what happened? Where am I?”

Liam stroked his cheek and tried to calm him down quickly, "fucking Alex found us and put wolfbane in your drink."

Zayn nods slowly “do we have any water?” But it makes sense. He always hated me. How did he find us?” He asked clearing his throat. 

Louis got up to get him a drink and to get Sal. Liam sighed and shook his head, "i dont know baby. But... Harry here has offered to let us join the pack."

“Yeah I’m in. “just still feeling sick.”Zayn says weakly.

Liam nodded and kissed his head gently as Sal walked in.  
"Hi mate, im Sal. The pack medic. How are we feeling?"

“I’m feeling a little weak & drained is that normal?” He asked holding onto liams hand.

"You were poisoned and had it in your system for 2 hours. Youre lucky to be alive." Sal shook his head, "like i told these men, we will keep you overnight to keep an eye on you and if all goes well you will be discharged in the morning."

Zayn nods “okay thanks.” He smiles softly up at him. “Is there any way I can get some food I’m starving.”

"Of course. Can we start with soup and see how you hold it?"

Zayn nods “sure I was gonna suggest a burrito but okay.” He shrugs.

Sal chuckled, "lets start easy yeah? If you can keep it down and still hungry we will see." He nodded.

Zayn nods “ok thanks doc.” He says.

Sal nodded and stepped back out. Liam sat next to him on the bed, "i love you." He whispered.

“I love you too. Are you okay? I’m sorry about this I feel like it’s my fault.” He says quietly.

Liam frowned at him, "this is anything but your fault Zayn. I have no idea how he found us."

“I don’t know maybe they have some old pack members undercover here that’s the only thing I can think of. I still feel bad if I would’ve dealt with all this before we had to fight to leave the pack. This wouldn’t of happened.”

Liam shook his head, "lets not talk about it right now. All that matters is that youre okay now."

Zayn held onto his hand kissing his knuckles “yeah. Soo we’re in harrys pack” he winked.

Liam chuckled a bit, "we are. And we are protected." He nodded and looked over at harry.

Harry smiled towards Zayn “my  
Guys will make sure of it.”I’m going to have a few guys stand guard when we leave. They’re on their way now. You guys going to be okay?” He asked standing up off the couch.

Zayn smiled “yeah we will.”thanks H, I really appreciate this.”

Liam nodded as he got off the bed and shook harrys hand, "thank you. For everything." He nodded once to him, hugging louis gently as well.

"Really its our pleasure. We are glad Zayn is okay. Give us a call if anything changes or when you get discharged." Louis hummed as he hugged him back before hugging zayn carefully.

Zayn hugged Louis back smiling “thank you guys. We will keep you posted” he says as they both nod once more before exiting. 

Liam sat back down with zayn and cuddled into him. Zayn wrapped his arms around him kissing his forehead. “I love you.” 

Liam cuddled closer, "i love you too baby. So so much."

Zayn smiled & closed his eyes “I’m sleepy.” He said yawning some after.

Liam nodded and played with his hair, "lets try to eat some of the soup first yeah?" He said as a nurse brought in a tray of food.

Zayn sat up slowly groaning “I feel like I just got into a car wreck.” He hissed out as he took a sip of his orange juice. 

Liam rubbed his back gently, "i know babe. Itll be okay though." He said softly.

Zayn leaned into liams touch “I know I’m stronger then you think.” He winked. He took a little spoonful of the soup & sighed softly “finally food.” He said as he slowly started eating. He shared it with Liam knowing he was hungry as well. 

Liam let zayn eat most of the food and stayed curled up with him.

Zayn wrapped his arms around him yawning”sleepy. He whines.as he finished the food & pulled the blankets over them both.”lets sleep babe.” He says pecking him on his lips gently before speaking “I love you so much Li.” 

Liam nodded as he held him close, "i love you too baby. So so much."

Zayn closes his eyes & relaxes under liams touch slowly dozing off to the sound out liams heartbeat.

Liam fell asleep easily as he held him close.


	3. I Gave You All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning there is abuse and R*ape scenes, so if you get triggered easily please don’t read it,Anyways regardless I hope you all like & thanks so much for all the support & love. ZIAM/Larry is real!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait i been working crazy hours but finally got around to edit this to post i hope you all enjoy & PLEASE DONT HATE LIAM I PROMISE IT GETS BETTER!

Louis & Harry left the hospital room & started walking down the hallway towards the car. It was quiet for a few moments before Louis spoke up & asked “how did you know that was wolfbane?”

Harry sighed, "ive seen it twice. The single most defining symbolic black veins."

Louis nods “think they’re be okay?” He said as he hopped into the car with him.

Harry nodded, "i do actually."

“good. Soo when we get home I have an idea.” He said with a wink.

Harry hummed and placed a hand on Louis' thigh, "yeah? Lets hear it then."

“Well I know you might be against it but I was thinking until they get back on their feet & were sure nobody will come after them again. Also i figured it’ll be easier to keep an eye on them. How would you feel about Zayn & liam moving in with us? They can take the small house outback yanno the one we use for our parents when they visit.” 

Harry sighed, "let me think about it okay?" He said softly.

Louis nodded “ok I just figure maybe it’ll be easier.& we could learn more

About how they’re in the pack when they’re there.” He shrugged. “Anyways I have another idea up my sleeve but it’s not about them.” He said placing his hand over harrys that was resting over his thigh. 

Harry chuckled, "well i was hoping they wouldnt be involved in the bedroom."

Louis blushed then chuckled lightly “of course not.” He said rubbing his hand softly.

Harry hummed and squeezed his thigh gently.

After a few minutes of driving Louis & Harry finally make it back to their house. Louis throws off his shoes & coat by the door & runs to their bedroom giggling “catch me if you can.”

Louis made it to their room & stripped easily hopping onto the bed Smirking.

Harry hummed as he walked in and stripped quickly, smirking as he looked over louis' body.

Louis smiled & got up off the bed & walked up towards Harry running his finger down his chest “I’m in charge tonight baby. Now I want you to go lay down on the bed on your back. You’re not allow to touch yourself till I say so. Understand?” He said as he gripped some of his long locks in his hand & tugged on them roughly.

Harry rose an eyebrow but hummed softly at the tug, "yes baby." He nodded and pecked his lips lightly before getting on the bed as he was asked.

Louis went to their toy box picking out a few items before coming over to Harry who was on the bed.”tonight your my pup yes?” He nodded once as he placed the choker collar around Harry tugging on the little hook around the front.”perfect. Safe word pup?” He asked as he walked over at the edge of the bed & crawled up between his legs.

Harry watched him and tried to keep his breathing in check, it always turned him on more when louis took control, "apples." He nodded once.

“Good boy.” He nodded as he leaned down & started to eat him out quickly swirling his tongue around savoring his taste.

Harry gasped and moaned lowly as he spread his legs out more for him, gripping onto louis' hair almost instantly.

Louis growled lowly at his hair being tugged & continued eating Harry out.he wet one of his fingers & slowly slipped it inside of him besides his tongue& started working him open.

Harry clenched around his finger tightly with a quiet gasp.

Louis took his free hand smacking his ass slightly as he licked his hole once more before pulling away.”taste so good baby.” He hummed.

Harry hummed and whined quietly, "forget how good your mouth is." He breathed out.

Louis smirked as he got up grabbing the cuffs & cuffing his hands together in front of him.

Harry watched him as patiently as he could, biting his lip as he did so.

Louis then crawled back down between his legs as he licked his two fingers slipping them into him gently in & out of his hole slowly.”such a good pup for baby daddy.”

Harry clenched around his fingers, "always wanna be good for you." He breathed out.

Louis picked up his pace some as he curled his fingers into his prostate.

Harry moaned louder and bucked his hips up at that, "fuck right there."

Louis growled lowly as he continued as he smacked his ass “can’t come till I say so.” He says as he leaned down & bites his ass cheek.

Harry whined and nodded obediently, "yes sir." He whimpered out.

Louis pulled away As he smacked his ass.”color pup” he asked.

"Green. So fucking green." Harry breathed out.

“Good pup” he said as he crawled off the bed & went over towards Harry helping him up slowly “on your knees. Want you to suck daddy’s dick.” He said as he pulled on his collar to help him into the position. He took his hips & gently helped him onto his knees before standing in front of him grabbing a fist full of hair tugging on it harshly as he moved his mouth towards his dick.

Harry eagerly took him down his throat & started bobbing his head quickly. 

Louis moaned lowly”such a slut for daddy’s dick. Hmm.” He said as he pulled on his hair & bucked his hips making his cock go further down his throat. He moaned “fuck pup such a good boy for me.”

Harry moaned around him and glanced up at him.

Louis pulled him off by his hair “fuck love that mouth of yours.” He said before helping him back up onto the bed & crawling over between his legs.”pup ready for daddy’s dick?” Louis whispered into his ear as he leaned down & sucked a bruise into his neck.

Harry shuddered and nodded, "yes." He breathed out, "fuck please daddy." He begged breathily.

Louis smirked softly as he slammed into him moaning “fuck feel so good baby.” He groaned.

Harry moaned lowly and clenched around him, "fuck yes." He panted softly.

Louis fucked into him hard & quick “yeah pup you love daddy’s cock.” He moaned out.

Harry moaned lowly, "yes. Love it so much."

Louis kept thrusting into him fast & hard “fuck. Tell me how much baby.”

"Love being filled by you." Harry panted out.

Louis started jerking off harrys dick in between thrusts growling lowly “such a good pup for daddy.”

Harry gasped shakily, "fuck, dont. Im so close." He moaned.

Louis moaned softly “why should daddy let you cum have you been a good boy?” Louis asked as he slowed down his thrusts & started pumping him slowly to catch his breath.

Harry nodded quickly, "been so good for daddy." He panted and bucked his hips up into louis' hand.

Louis groaned “cum for daddy got me close babe.” He said as he picked up his pace again moaning.

Harry gasped and moaned again before he came hard, clenching tightly around louis.

“Fuckkk” Louis moans loudly as he comes from the tightens from around his dick.

Harry whined and rolled his hips back against him more, "mm fuck baby... love when you take charge."

Louis pants out heavily smirking “love when your such a good pup for me.” He says as he slowly pulls out of him & crawls off the bed to undo his cuffs & takes his collar off. He goes & grabs them some water before coming back into the bed & cleaning him off & handing him some water “drink up cuz I wanna Take a bath then sleep I’m exhausted.” He chuckled.

Harry hummed as he drank, "you and me both baby."

“Come on I’ll help you up.” He says helping Harry stand & bringing him to the bathroom setting him on the counter top.

Harry hummed and pulled louis close, "i love you." He grinned and pecked his lips.

“I love you too.” Louis said grinning as he turned around & started up the water to run the bath giving it a few moments to heat up.

Harry grinned and swat his ass lightly once he was bent over, "where did all that come from hmm?"

“What I can’t spoil my beautiful boyfriend?” Louis asked as he started filling the tub with some bath soap.

Harry shrugged with a laugh, "no im not complaining."

Louis nodded as he felt the water making sure it’s not to hot before grabbing harrys hand.”good hope not” he giggled as he helped him in & settled down with him sighing deeply once he sat.”just what we needed.”

Harry hummed with a nod as he wrapped his arms around louis, "i love you."

“I love you to baby.” Louis says leaning back against his chest as he started moving the soap around them & yawning.”I’m so tired I don’t even wanna move.”

"I got it babe." Harry nodded as he took over for him to clean themselves. "And.. yes. To answer your previous statement on the way home."

“Really you’ll gonna do it?” He squeaked happily “oh this is gonna be so much fun baby.” He winked “I’m so excited.” Thank you baby.” He said as he relaxed into his touch.

"If they agree to it. Do not force them to do it." Harry said sternly.

“I won’t I promise.” Louis

Replied.

Harry nodded & kissed his cheek.

Louis blushed & stepped up from the bath helping Harry out & drying each other off before heading towards their room. Louis slips on some clean boxers & crawls into bed patting the bed beside him “come cuddle.” He says pouting.

Harry crawled back into bed next to him, "i love you." He hummed quietly as he kissed him gently, "goodnight."

Louis kissed him back softly “I love you too goodnight.” He said wrapping his arms around him as he pulled the blankets over them.

•••••••

Zayn walkes up to louis & Harry in the cafeteria a few days later.”Hey guys.” He says as he sits besides them at the lunch table.

Louis smiled widely and hopped up to hug him, "zayn! How are you feeling? Youre looking so much better."

“Thanks I’m feeling good.finally back to my old self” he chuckled lightly as he hugged him back. 

Louis sat back down by harry, "good! Im glad to hear it. So weve got a proposition for you."

Zayn raised his eyebrows “ oh yeah shoot. What is it?” He asked.

Louis hummed, "we want you and Li to move in with us."

Zayn face fell “what? Really?” Zayn said smiling some. 

“Why?”liam asked his eyebrows Linked together in confusion.

Louis hummed, "to just try and help out. Help you guys recover and provide a form of protection over you two." He said softly. 

“I’m so in .this is going to be amazing.” Zayn winks. 

Liam hums but eventually just nods “alright anything we can do to help you two just let us know.”

"We dont expect rent but we do expect you to help with groceries and general chores. You are welcome to whatever you find in the kitchen but clean up after yourselves." Harry nodded once as he ate his meal, "i am working with my team on finding what will be best for protection with you two."

Zayn nodded as he sipped his drink “of course we will. I was just going to a offer we can go shopping if you want.” 

Liam nodded.”how’s the protective stuff going. Need any help? It’s taking everything in me not to hunt Alex down & kill him.”

Harry chuckled humorlessly, "its going. But i cant be having you repeat the past. Weve talked about this. I will not tolerate it." He nodded, "but weve got it under control."

Zayn sighed deeply “he’s working on it right liam?” He said turning to face him giving him a stern look. 

Liam huffs out “yes I am sorry. I just still want to kill him for what he did.”

Harry nodded, "i know mate. But i run my pack a certain way. And as easy as it would be to catch up with him and take him out we cant do that just yet."

Liam nods “I understand.” He says as he ate some of his food.

Harry nodded, "bring everything youve got here from the dorm and we will get you both settled in."

Zayn nodded “thank you. I really appreciate it.” He said as he finished his food & stood.”do you want us to meet you at our dorm or?” Zayn asks.

"Do you need help?" Harry asked as he grabbed all their trash.

“I think we got it. Wanted to try something with Zayn a bit” he chuckled.”but thank you I’ll let you know when we’re ready. I appreciate it Harry thanks man” Liam said as he stood & shook harrys hand.

Harry chuckled and nodded, shaking his hand in return, "thats another thing, no funny business in common areas in the house."

Zayn blushed but nodded.

liam chuckled back.”what places just for reference” he giggled.

"Any places we would be together. Game room, theater, kitchen. Basically just keep it to the bedroom and bathroom."

“Noted” Liam nodded & chuckles “ok we’re gonna go pack we’ll call you when we’re done yeah?” He said turning towards Zayn & taking his hand.

Harry nodded, "ill text you the code for the gate." He hummed and waved them off.

••••••

Zayn walked with Liam as he kept holding his hand all the way back to the dorm room. He opened the door & walked in saying.”sooo you wanted to try something with me?” He smirked as he pulled his shirt off.

Liam smirked, "mm yes i did." He nodded with a hum.

“well I’m here” he raised a brow & giggled.

Liam smirked as he crowded him against the wall, kissing along his neck, "what do you think about taking this in the shower?" He hummed.

“Yes please.” Zayn says quickly slipping on his robe. “It’s easier.” He chuckled & grabbed liams hand as he walked down towards the dorm room bathroom. Once there he walked to the biggest shower area in there & giggled lowly “This is crazy.” What if somebody walks in on us there’s no door.” He pointed to the shower curtain hanging on the shower handler.

"Thats the fun of it." Liam whispered quietly with a smirk as he rubbed his hips before turning the water on.

Zayn blushed lightly as he sunk under the water. He pulled liam in by his hips & started kissing liam on his mouth messily.

Liam wrapped his arms tightly around him as he kissed back just as messily.

Zayn whimpered lowly as he kissed him down his jaw & neck sucking love bites into his neck.

Liam gripped his ass firmly as he tilted his head for zayn, "gotta be quiet love."

Zayn huffed out “making it difficult.” He said as he leaned more into his touch.”please alpha.” He said as he leaned down & sucked & bit a little on his nipple.

Liam groaned quietly and slipped two fingers into him easily.

Zayn moaned lowly “fuck” he groaned as he starts riding onto them.

Liam kissed him deeply and messily.

Zayn kissed him back slipping his tongue into his mouth & pulling on his bottom lip.

Liam hummed against his lips, pulling his fingers out easily before picking him up by his thighs.

Zayn wrapped his legs around liams torso & sucked on his neck. As he angled himself over his dick before sliding down & bottoming out moaning “fuck Li.”

Liam moaned quietly into his neck and started thrusting slowly to build up a rhythm.

Zayn groaned as he dragged his nails down his back. He leaned his back against the wall.

Liam picked up his pace and gripped his hips firmly, "fuck baby. Feel so good."

Zayn moaned “fuck love your alpha dick baby.” He moaned as he grinded down onto him meeting his thrusts.

Liam thrusted harder into him, "fuck cant knot you here baby."

“Fuck don’t stop.”Please.” He moaned as he scratched his nails down his chest Growling lightly.

Liam panted heavily and moaned against his neck as his knot grew and locked them together.

Zayn moaned loudly “fuckkk.” as he jerked himself off quickly coming hard twice from the knot locking them together.

Liam panted heavily as he pressed zayn against the wall, "fuck baby." He whispered breathlessly.

Zayn panted out as he kissed his forehead & nuzzled their noses together.” I love you baby.”

"I love you too." Liam grinned and pecked his lips.

Zayn blushed & pecked his lips back. ”Babe can’t feel my legs they feel like jelly.” He giggles.

"Well i cant really move at the moment." Liam chuckled softly.

“Let’s just hope nobody comes in here.” He chuckles. Brushing his fingers through his hair.

Liam chuckled, "itll go down in a couple minutes."

Zayn kissed his cheeks”it’s ok,like the feeling of you filling me up.”He blushed.

Liam smirked, "funny. That happens to be my favorite thing."

Zayn giggles as he kisses the tip of his nose.

Liam grinned, pulling out a minutes later and rinsing off quickly.

Zayn rinsed off as well grabbing the towel & drying himself off before slipping back into his robe.”ready to go pack now?”

IYou sure you wanna do this?” Liam asked as him & Zayn started walking back to their dorm. 

Once inside Zayn replies “Yeah I’m down for it if you are.” Zayn says.

Liam nodded slowly, "yeah just a little odd that they would suddenly just accept us like this..."

Zayn shrugged “maybe they want to actually help I dunno.”

Liam shrugged some and sighed as he quickly filled his backpack and suitcase with the few belongings he had brought with him.

Zayn packed up the rest of his things & placed his two suitcases by the dorm door & sighed.”we’ve had some good times here.” He replied as he looked around the now empty room.”but this could be a good fresh start for us.” He says as he leaned down & popped up both his suitcase handlers bars up.

Liam nodded and kissed his cheek, "yeah.. we will see. Only one way to find out." He sighed and grabbed their bags.

They loaded everything up in the car & headed towards harrys house. once there Zayn types the code in the front gate & drives up to park in the drive way.”well home sweet home.” He blushes.

Liam sighed softly and nodded, "for now." He hummed as he carried their bags in. Louis smiled shakily when he saw them walk in, "hi lads."

“Hey y’all.” Zayn says smiling. As he helped liam place their bags down on the floor.

"We uh. We gotta talk." Louis bit his lip.

“Is everything okay?” Zayn asked ruffling his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Not exactly." Niall smirked as he crossed his arms walking up behind louis.

Zayn looked confused”uh you must be niall harrys beta right?” Nice to meet you I’m Zayn. But I’m confused what’s going on.” He said. 

"I am yeah. But uh Liam here and i have some history together too." Niall hummed as he nodded towards the other alpha.

“Oh I didn’t know that. All good I hope. But is everything okay?”Zayn says quietly.

"Liam why dont you and i go have a bit of a chat hmm?" Niall hummed with a nod.

Liam shrugged “fine Z I’ll meet you in the living room.” He says as he follows Niall out to the back patio.

Niall glared at him, "you dont remember me. But i remember you you piece of shit. That poor kid is still with you after the shit you’ve put him through?"

Liam scoffed at Niall “fuck off mate it’s none of your business. I don’t remember your ass. Probably had a good reason to forget you.” He chuckled out dryly. 

"So you dont remember Joey? Your mate that you nearly beat to death?" Niall rose an eyebrow, "yeah nice try mate."

“No I don’t know what you’re talking about. I never beat anyone named Joey. Zayns & I relationship is none of your business.” He says.

Niall hummed and picked up a folder from the table, "any of these pictures look familiar?" He asked as he opened the file, full of pictures of the two of them and then ones from when joey was beaten.

Liam shook his head “I don’t have time for this shit. I don’t remember any of this.”If you even think of telling Zayn I’ll beat your ass before you even get that chance.”liam spatted out harshly.

Niall rose an eyebrow, "you really dont remember this? You nearly killed your mate because you went ape shit on him cause he didnt put all the laundry away!"

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. We done here?” I got more important shit to do.”

"Like kill this mate?" Niall rose an eyebrow.

“Fuck you I didn’t do anything. I’m done here.” Liam says as he turns around & goes to walk inside.

Harry was watching them from the door, leaning against the doorframe, "liam.. i know youre trying to change and you're getting help but.." he sighed and shook his head, "if you lay one finger on louis or zayn youre gone."

“I won’t.” He replied huffing out a angry breath as he walked past Harry towards the living room. Sitting down next to Zayn on the couch. 

“What was all that about?” Zayn asked ruffling his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Nothing for you to worry about." Liam shook his head as he pulled zayn into his lap and inhaling his scent as he buried his face in zayns neck.

Zayn leaned into his touch but shot a gaze over to louis mouthing “what’s going on?”

Louis sighed, "he doesnt remember." He mouthed back with a shrug.

“What don’t you remember?” Zayn asked turning to face liam.

“Nothing that concerns you baby." Liam shook his head and kissed his cheek.

Zayn glared at him “I still want to know what is it?”

Niall & Harry all of a sudden came into the room sitting down.”if you wanna know I’ll tell you.” Niall spats out.

Liam glared at him, "fuck off." He snapped at him and held zayn tighter.

“He has a right to know liam, since you’re not gonna do it.i will.” Niall snaps.”He use to be mated to another wolf. He treated him horrible with abuse but claims he doesn’t remember.” 

Zayn pulls away from him.”you what? Why did you keep that from me?” He says standing up off of liams lap from the couch.

Liam glared more, "because i dont. Fucking. Remember." He snapped as he grabbed onto zayns wrist to keep him in place.

Zayn pulled away. “How do I know your not lying to me?” He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I legitimately do not remember anything Zayn." Liam shook his head.

“How do you not remember having a whole ass mate?” He asks quietly.

Liam pouted at him, "baby.. i swear to you.. i dont remember ever having a mate before."

Zayn looks down “I dont know liam. It’s just hard for me to believe that. Alphas never forget their mates their bonded for life.”

Louis went & brought out some tea, "here. I think we all just need to take a breather." He said giving each a mug, "zayn come help me grab the snacks?" He asked as he watched liam take a big drink.

Zayn rolled his eyes at liam but followed Louis to the kitchen. Shaking his head”I just can’t believe him.” He said as he helped him get together some snack bowls.

Louis sighed softly, "when a mate leaves another outside of death it is super painful and their wolf forces them to forget."

Zayn was quiet for a moment just focusing on putting the chips into the one bowl & the salsa into another before speaking.”so he really doesn’t remember?” He sighed deeply. “Well now I feel like an ass.”

Louis shook his head slowly, "he really doesn’t remember. But his tea is an herbal one that will bring back those memories. And it wont be pretty so just be prepared for what you see and hear."

Zayn bites his lip but nodded slowly “okay.” He replied lifting the snack tray and walking back towards the living room with Louis..

Zayn came to sit on the couch next to liam. As Liam curled next to him as Zayn wrapped his free arm around him.

Liam gasped a few minutes later and dropped the tea mug that was in his hand as he doubled over in pain and pressed a hand to his side firmly, "fuck." He whined and shook his head quickly. 

Louis sent zayn a look trying to comfort and confirm that the tea was working.

Zayn quickly got up rushing to his sides & pulled Liam into his chest.”shh it’s ok babe I’m here.” He looked down at him sadly. “How long is this suppose to last?” He asked Louis.

"Its bringing back all the memories, and the pain that came with it. His bond was marked on his side that hes clutching. It will last a few hours." Louis sighed with a nod as Liam looked up at Niall, "im sorry Niall, fuck im so sorry. I never meant to take it that far."

Zayn looked down sighting deeply”It’s ok baby. I’m here.” Zayn says rubbing his hair back as he held onto him. 

Niall sat there & frowned “it’s okay I’m sorry I truly thought you knew.”

Liam shook his head, "no i couldnt remember anything. I didnt remember Joey and i never meant to take it that far. I blacked out. How.. how is he?" He asked biting his lip as he held tighter to Zayn.

“He’s better.” Niall said quietly.

“Baby it’s ok I’m here don’t worry it’s in the past now you’re different & better now.” Zayn says as he kissed his temple.

Liam looked to zayn and shook his head, "no youre not my first mate. I had one before.. Joey. Bad day turned worse cause i snapped and blacked out when he didnt finish the laundry and nearly killed him i beat him so bad..".

“It’s ok baby I’m here for you it’s in the past I got you.” Zayn says holding onto him rubbing his cheek lovingly. “Is there any way to make this stop?” Zayn looked up at Harry Louis & Niall.

"It needed to come out and have the truth be known Zayn. Im sorry it had to be done this way. But like Louis said, itll pass in a few hours." Niall nodded gently.

Liam sniffled and sobbed into zayns neck, repeating that he was sorry over and over again.

Zayn nodded then sighed as he rubbed his back softly kissing his head “it’s ok baby I got you love. There’s nothing I can do through our bond?.”

Louis shook his head sadly, "unfortunately no not really. He wont forget it happened now but the pain will go away eventually."

Zayn sighed softly but nodded slowly. “Babe ima move you to the bed so your more comfortable.” Zayn said. “Can one of you help me upstairs?” He said turning to the boys and standing.

Harry nodded and easily picked up liam before showing him to their room & placing him on the bed.”our room is the floor above if you need anything at all."

Once on the bed Zayn quickly went & grabbed liam some water & place the water jug on the bedside table pouring some in a little cup for him and gently placing it towards liam‘s lips. “Here baby you need to drink this.” 

Liam whined and sipped at it lightly, “im sorry i didnt tell you Zayn...” he said quietly.

“It’s okay I’m here babe don’t worry about that right now.” He says as he sits beside him rubbing his hair off his forehead.

Liam sighed & slowly cried himself to sleep as he laid his head on Zayn’s lap. 

Zayn kissed his temple then slowly got up & quietly slipped out of the room going downstairs. He found the boy’s all sitting down in the living room.he sighed heavily plopping down on the couch.”he’s finally asleep. That was the worst.”.

Louis rubbed his back gently, "its over now though. Niall used to be in liams old pack, he is Joey's brother. And he really didnt know it was that Liam that was joining us. Hes been Harrys beta for about 4 years now."

“I’m sorry about all that Niall. I didn’t know. I’m glad he’s better now. & that’s good that you have this new pack.”

Niall just nodded a bit, "joey broke their bond and from what i have gathered in the last couple hours is that the pain is so unbearable for broken bonds that their wolf makes them forget it. He really truly had no recollection of anything about Joey."

Zayn nods slowly “I never had that happen to me.but my ex alpha made me feel like that.”

"Does Liam?" Niall asked, "please be honest with me."

“He’s getting better at it.” Zayn said looking down.

"How bad is it zayn?" Niall asked crossing his arms, "i really dont want you to suffer the same fate." He said as he tossed the folder of pictures towards him on the coffee table in front of the couch.

“It’s just every now & then. When he flips.” But he’ll never do to me what he did to him.” Zayn took a peak into the folder skimming through the pictures. He looked down placing the folder on the table.”I can’t finish that.”

"It always starts off small mate... and then escalates to this. Like i said earlier, i didnt know it was that Liam that Harry was wanting protection on."

“I trust he’s changed.”I know you may not like him cuz of what he’s done to your brother. But he’s not like that anymore.” He’s trying.”Zayn replied quietly.

"I just haven't seen Liam to know that he has changed. I dont know that he has changed as much as you want to believe it because he is your mate i am literally just looking out for you."

“I know mate. Thank you. I appreciate it I’m ok if anything ever happens I’ll come to you okay?” Zayn says rubbing him on his shoulder gently

Niall nodded slowly, "promise?" He asked as he placed his hand over zayns.

“Yeah I promise.” He nods “who’s up for a drink I could use one.”Zayn quickly changing the subject.He didn’t want to think of any of that anymore. It was unbearable seeing his alpha in pain and not being able to do anything. He can physically feel it.

Louis nodded and went to make them all drinks. Liam came down a few minutes later and hugged zayn from behind, burying his face in zayns neck, "i love you. Im sorry you had to see me like that."

Zayn leaned into him smiling softly“it’s okay baby I’m just glad you’re okay.” He turns around to face him & kissed him on his lips softly.

Liam kissed back gently and held him tighter, "are you okay?" He asked softly as he stroked his cheeks.

“Yeah just was worried about you. How you feeling now baby?” He said resting his head on his chest.

"Ill be okay." Liam nodded and rubbed zayns back gently. 

Harry watched them from the kitchen, "sorry about doing that mate..."

“It’s ok atleast everything is okay now.” Zayn says smiling softly. “Who’s up for some drinks & music? I could use it after this.” He chuckled dryly.

Once all the boys got their drinks they all migrated back to the living room.Liam sat on the couch with Zayn and stared at the folder, "can i... can i call Joey?" He asked looking between Zayn and Niall.

“I’m fine with it. Ni?” Zayn asked taking a large sip from his drink.”mmm thanks lou it’s good”

Niall chewed on his lip before sighing and nodding, pulling out his phone and handing it to Liam. The man calling Joey instantly.

Louis chuckled, "thanks Zayn."

“You’re welcome.” Zayn grinned & sipped at his drink as he watched liam take the phone.

Liam kept a protective arm around Zayn as he pressed the phone to his ear once it started ringing.

Zayn leaned closer towards him whispering “put it on speaker.”

Liam nodded and did so, letting out a shaky breath when Joey answered, "joe... its Liam please dont hang up.." he said quickly.

“Liam? As in liam payne?” What the fuck do you want?” Joey spatted out harshly.

"To apologize even if it doesnt change anything about what happened. J im so fucking sorry for everything that happened. And im not calling to try and win you back or anything like that, im not expecting anything out of this but i really.. fuck im so sorry. You didnt ever deserve any of that."

Joey sighed deeply on the other end of the line before speaking.”I know I didn’t but thanks for apologizing what made you do this now after all these years? Niall force you to?” He asked.

Zayn wrapped his free arms around liams torso & rubbing his back softly “it’s ok babe.” He whispered.

"Um well. Yes and no? Long story short Ni is the beta for the alpha in the pack we are joining. And i forgot about everything cause the pain of it all i suppose. But i have a new mate now and i really am working on myself and fixing things. But just remembering everything hurt just as much if not more and i needed to just let you know how truly horribly sorry i am."

Joey was quiet for a few moments before talking “okay well I’m happy your changing & got somebody new so have I. & I appreciate you for apologizing & I forgive you just please don’t ever call me again.” He said as he hung up. 

Zayn turned to Niall “he didn’t have to be a dick about it.” He huffed out.

"No thats just Joey." Liam shook his head as he handed the phone back to niall, "just how he always has been."

“I guess.” Zayn says shrugging.

Liam kissed his cheek gently, "i love you."

“I love you too.” He blushed & cuddled into his side.

Liam rubbed his back gently and sighed softly, "so, moving on. what do we need to do to help you guys as a thank you."

“Just keep your word okay? & just help us around the house.”Louis said grinning.

“Maybe you two could to run out to get us some groceries? We just need a few things for the next two weeks.” Harry added.

Liam nodded and got up, "anyone wanna come with or give me a list?"

“I’ll go.” Zayn said standing up off the couch.

Liam nodded and grabbed his keys as Harry handed him the grocery list.

Zayn walked with Liam to the car & took the driver seat starting the car up & driving off to the closest store.

"This is a change. You driving." Liam chuckled a bit.

"You sure you're okay baby?" Liam asked biting his lip, "you can be honest with me, it wont hurt my feelings."

Zayn nodded softly.”I’m just out of it I dunno.”he shrugged.

Liam nodded, "its okay if youll mad at me."

“It’s just.” Zayn paused for a bit to collect his thoughts.”I just can’t believe you’d do that to someone. The You that I know wouldn’t do that & part Of me kinda worries a bit cuz you hit me a few times. I know you didn’t mean it but I dunno.” 

Liam nodded slowly, "i understand. Thats why im trying to fix this Z.. i dont ever want to put anyone through that again."

“I know I just dunno it’s just a lot to process I’m sorry.”

"Dont apologize baby."

Zayn nods “okay.”

"I love you." Liam said softly.

“I love you too babe.” Zayn says rubbing his free hand over liams softly. He finally pulled up to the store & parked the car in the parking lot.

Liam got out with him and held his hand as he walked in with him..

Zayn smiled as he grabbed the cart & started walking down the isle.

•••••

Louis sighed and curled up in harrys lap, "well that was... eventful."

Harry wraps his arms around him.”I know. We need to keep more of an eye on liam now I don’t trust him.” 

Louis nodded slowly as he played with the ends of harrys curls, "and zayn.. to make sure hes okay."

“Of course it’s just liam. I don’t trust him” harry says quietly.

Louis nodded again and buried his face in harrys neck, "i love you.." he whispered.

“I love you too babycakes.” He says as he kisses his lips.rubbing his hand down his backside.”wanna go for a nighttime swim?” He winked.”the boys aren’t here.”

Louis smirked as he hopped up off the couch. "race you to it." He winked before taking off towards the pool.

Harry smirked easily slipping out of his clothes before joining Louis by the pool.

Louis jumped in after stripping and grinning up at Harry.

Harry chuckled jumping in afterwords. Once above surface. he swam closer to louis. & splashed water in his face chuckling.

Louis squealed and splashed him back, "meanie!" He laughed.

Harry smirked slipping under the water & grabbing Louis legs pulling him under with him. Once under water Harry opened his eyes slowly swimming closer to louis & pecking his lips once before going back up.

Louis swam around him and smirked as he rounded up by his ass & bit harrys ass cheek before coming back up himself.

Harry shrieked loudly before pitching Louis’s nipple.”so mean to my ass” he said snorting.”I can’t believe I just said that.”

Louis snorted and wrapped himself around Harry.”I couldn’t resist. It just looked like it needed a bite.” 

“Of course.” Harry giggles & holds onto louis by his ass as he starts swirling around the pool.

Louis hummed and kissed on his neck lightly.

Harry leaned his neck to the side to give him better access.

Louis played with harrys curls gently as he worked on leaving a mark on his neck.

Harry moaned lowly squeezing his ass with both his hands firmly.

Louis hummed and tugged at his hair, "fuck.. love having you like this." He whispered against his ear before nipping at his ear.

Harry shivers under him.”love when you take control.” He says quietly as he swims back against the pool wall standing on the pool floor title.

Louis tightened his legs around him more, "mine." He growled lightly.

“Yes I’m yours baby.” Harry replies out breathless.

Louis sucked at his neck harder and tugged more on harrys curls, rolling his hips against him.

Harry moaned & smacked his ass the best he could in the water.

Louis smirked and licked over the mark he made on his neck.

Harry whimpered out.”I want you babe fuck.”

"Then take me alpha." Louis whined as he clung tighter to harry.

“You ready for me baby?” He asked as he sucked on his neck.

"More than ready daddy." Louis moaned.

Harry slid into him easily & started thrusting into him hard the best he could with the water. “Fuck Feel so good baby.” He moaned as he held onto to his hips

Louis tried to bounce on him to help, moaningly lowly, "love how big you are alpha."

Harry growled lowly & kept fucking into him as he sucked a bruise onto his neck.

Louis whined and pulled harshly at harrys curls, "fuck yes." He panted.

Harry moaned loudly “such a good pup for daddy.” Fuck.” He groaned as he kept thrusting into him hard.

Louis whined and clenched tighter around him.

Harry groaned “Shit got me close.” Harry kept pounding into him feeling his knot start to form.

Louis whined, "fuck yes. Knot me alpha." He moaned out lowly.

Harry moaned “be a good boy cum for daddy baby.” Harry groaned & came hard inside Louis his knot popping & locking them together.

Louis gasped and moaned loudly as he came hard between them, clutching onto harry tightly.

Harry held onto his ass holding onto him. As he kissed his neck & chest slowly.

Louis hummed and went limp in his hold, "mm fuck i love you so much."

“I love you so much too baby.” Harry says panting out heavily.

••••

“Okzd we have everything?” Zayn asked looking over the basket once more.

Liam nodded as they made their way to the front, "yeah we do. And then some." He chuckled.

Zayn nodded & started helping Liam load up stuff onto the check out table.

Liam hummed and helped bag everything as it got scanned and put it back in the cart.

After a few minutes they were done packing everything up & checked out.

Zayn helped him out to the car & loaded it up,jumping onto the drivers seat starting up the car. “Anywhere else we need to stop?”

"Not unless theres somewhere else you want to go." Liam shook his head.

“Think we have a few more minutes to spare.” Zayn says smirking.

Liam rose an eyebrow, "what are you thinking?"

“You’ll see.” Zayn said blushing.

Liam hummed, "hmm okay babe."

After a couple minutes of driving Zayn pulls up to a BDSM club downtown.”before you freak out it’s just something I thought we could look at. Yanno,Learn more about.” He says shutting the car off once its parked in the parking lot.

"Id love to but baby we’ve got frozen items in the back. Maybe we can drop them off and come back?" Liam suggested as he looked at him.

“Sure. Unless you don’t want to go you can let me know I won’t be mad.” Zayn said turning the car back on.

"Oh i definitely want to go. It sounds like fun!" Liam grinned.

Zayn blushes.”okay babe you sure you’re feeling up to it after today? Because we could always go tomorrow or something if you’re not.” He says as he pulls out of the parking lot.

"I just wanna move on from it. It happened things changed now you know. No point dwelling on it." Liam sighed and nodded.

“I know that baby. I meant like physically are you okay?”

Liam sighed again and nodded slowly, "yeah.. the physical pain has subsided now."

“Okay good.” Zayn put his free hand over Liams on the Consol. Rubbing his knuckle softly as he pulled into the driveway parking the car out front. He shut the car off and hopped out popping open the trunk and grabbing a few of the bags.

Liam carried the rest of them in behind zayn. Louis grinned when they got back, "hey! Ill show you where everything goes."

Zayn nodded & followed Louis towards the kitchen placing the bags on the table. “Whew, it’s so hot out.” Zayn whined as he went & grabbed a water giving Liam one as well.

Louis nodded, "i know it. H and i went for a dip in the pool when you guys left."

“Ooh how was it?” Zayn asked.

Louis hummed with a slight smirk, "very relaxing." He nodded.

Zayn giggled “I can tell.” He wiggled his eyebrows.”so li & I were gonna go out for a bit & we’ll be back. Do y’all have a house key we could use or?” Zayn asks.

"Nah I'll text you the code for the door. Just try not to be too loud when you come in." Louis nodded and grabbed his phone.

Zayn nods “ok thanks, we’ll be back in a bit.” Babe you ready?” Zayn asked grabbing his phone & the car keys.

Liam nodded and hummed, "yep. Lets go. Im excited."

Zayn giggled “me too.” He says as he walked out the house with him to the car jumping inside the drivers seat he started the car up & drove to the location.

Liam hopped back out with him and hummed, "i feel like we are either over dressed or under." He chuckled softly.

Zayn grinned “ well either way there’s a slight chance maybe we might be undressed.” Zayn chuckled.”think you look sexy baby don’t sweat it.”

Liam chuckled lowly and shook his head, "thank you baby youre pretty sexy yourself." He winked before showing the man both their ids before being let in.

Zayn blushed deeply & walked into the club seeing multiple different groups in 5 different circles. A small blonde lady saw them looking lost & walked up to them smiling.”hi boys, so there’s four separate groups that you guys can join depending on what you’re looking for.”there’s a Couples BDSM beginners group there’s a threesome group there’s a for some group and then there’s a polyamory group feel free to choose which one you like.” She smiled & nodded before walking away.

“Ummm I think we need to join the beginners group.” Zayn chuckles.

Liam chuckled and nodded, "definitely." He said as he placed his hand at the small of zayns back as they walked over to the right group.

Zayn sat down next to Liam sitting close & listened to the instructor going over the Rules & boundaries.”now if you would partner off in two pairs & if you’re interested you can use one of our rooms to look over our toys & use some for a test drive.” The women chuckled briefly before saying “if you find anything you like you can check it out at the front table. Enjoy & be safe.” 

Everybody that was in their group got up & started wandering around. 

Zayn sat there looking at everybody before turning to Liam saying “well this is different he chuckled softly before speaking again “what should we do?”

Liam chuckled softly and kissed his cheek, "we can do whatever you want baby. If you want to just look around and get an idea of whats going on we can. If you want to partake in anything we can or we can simply watch and observe."

“Kinda wanna test some out.” He shrugged standing.”there’s a private back room with toys” he winked.

Liam smirked, "shall we then?" He hummed as he crooked his arm for zayn to take.

Zayn blushed wrapping his arm around his free arm.”I’m nervous” he says quietly.

Liam nodded and pat his hand gently as they went to the private room, "this is a safe spot and you are safe with me baby."

Zayn nods locking the door behind them “I know baby I just never done this before.” He blushes going over to the toy box to look around inside it.

Liam hummed, "whatcha thinking of?" He asked as he stood next to him, scanning the contents of the boxes.

Zayn hummed.”ooh they have a collar, I like that & they have this edging toy.”He winked.

Liam smirked, "mm why dont we use those and maybe the silk cuffs?" He winked back.

Zayn bites his lower lip.”that & maybe try the collar with it?” He smirked picking the collar up to examine it.”seems legit. Nice & soft.”

"Thats what i was saying baby." Liam chuckled softly with a nod.

Zayn nods biting his lip “yeah I like these” he replies as he pulls his shirt off over his head easily throwing it to the floor as he undressed the rest of his clothes easily.”so how we doing this? Guess since your my alpha your my daddy.” He smirked.

"I.. yeah i wanna be in charge this time." Liam nodded slowly and sighed softly, "i think itll help me move on from todays events. Give me some form of control."

Zayn walked up towards him nodding “ok baby.” He said as he smashed his lips against liams kissing him on his mouth passionately.

Liam gripped his hips as he kissed back deeply, pulling zayn as close to him as possible.

Zayn smiled into the kiss & pulled Liam onto the bed with him as he fell back onto the mattress. “Fuck I’ve missed this.” He said in between kisses.

Liam kissed down zayns neck as he worked his hands over zayns bare chest, "me too baby."

Zayn ran his fingers through liams hair & tugged on it slightly as he moaned lowly.

Liam kissed down his chest slowly, "never get enough of your body." He muttered lowly.

Zayn groaned lightly. As he relaxed under Liams kisses.”yours either baby. Fuck you’re so beautiful.”

Liam hummed as he kissed down his body, "youre so sexy." He whispered as he gently cuffed him to the bed.

Zayn bit his lower lip “not as sexy as you daddy.”

Liam smirked and pecked his lips as he easily attached the collar.

Zayn blushed & giggled.”how do I look?”

"So hot. And you’re all mine." Liam groaned.

“Yes I’m all yours daddy.” He breathed out.

Liam hummed as he kissed down his body lightly, "mm and this is mine." He whispered as he took zayn into his mouth easily.

Zayn moaned lowly “fuck love your mouth.” He groaned.

Liam hummed around him, bobbing his head faster.

Zayn lowly moaned “feel

So good” he relaxed under him.

Liam groaned lowly around him, "taste amazing." He breathed out.

Zayn whimpers “please daddy he begs under the cuffs squirming under him. 

Liam hummed and sat up, "im gonna go grab some extra stuff. Ill be right back. You okay to stay like this for a hot second?" He asked as he stroked his cheek.

Zayn nodded as he bit on his bottom lip.

Liam kissed him deeply and softly before quickly walking out and to another room.

Zayn smiled & laid his head back down as he waited for Liam to come back.

"Daddys coming." Alex smirked as he dimmed the lights almost completely as he walked into the room. 

“Li is that you?” Zayn asked quietly.

"Mhm." Alex hummed as he made his way onto the bed between his legs & trailed his fingertips lightly up his thigh.

Zayn hummed “so you wanna do it in the dark? He giggled lowly. So kinky” He replies as he tryed to lean up to kiss him but squirms from the cuffs.

"Mm heightens your other senses." Alex smirkes trying to block out the muffled shouting from the hallway.

Zayn whimpered “what’s going on in the hallway?” Zayn squirmed under him.” I think we need to leave.” He breathed out.

"Youre safe in here baby. Nothing to worry about." Alex hummed as he rubbed his hand, which was much more rough and calloused compared to Liams, over his thigh.

Zayn froze & started squirming underneath him “your not Liam what the fuck get off me.” He yelped out as he started kicking his feet squirming on the bed but couldn’t do much since he was cuffed.

"No can do baby boo." Alex smirked and gripped his leg harder, "liam did quite the good work tying you down for me.".

Zayn tried pulling on the cuffs but there was no use he was stuck.”fuck you!” He shouted.”Liam. I’m in here!!” Zayn yelled. 

Liam was trying his hardest to get passed 3 of Alex’s men but they had him cornered er in the hallway. He heard Zayn yelling that was the only thing he heard before he saw red as he started fighting and crawling past them trying to get Zayn. but the three men seem to have some kinda of super strength and were holding Liam back. but no matter what liam kept on shoving and fighting to get to Zayn “you did this to yourself Liam when you fucked with our alpha karmas a bitch.”Tom snickered harshly at him as he started chuckling humorously.

Alex smirked, "you hear that? He doesnt even care about you mate. He only cares for himself otherwise why would he put you in danger?"

Zayn spatted out harshly”Fuck you Alex he does care about me. You’re nothing but a bitch since he killed your pathetic Alpha. I’m glad he’s dead! he deserved to die!”Zayn fought trying his hardest to slip his wrist under the cuffs. But they were so tight he huffed out a breath.” Whatever you’re gonna do to me you better get the fucking job done right.”because when I get out of here I’m going to kill you myself” Zayn threaten through clenched jaw.

Alex growled and punched Zayn in his face, "you shut the fuck up right now!" He snapped. Alex smirked as he got off the bed & wiped the dry cum off his chest once he was finished getting his shirt back on & his pants pulled up he walked out of the room. The other 3 men walking along side Alex, leaving a beaten liam in the corner. 

Liam got up as quick as he could before rushing over to zayn, breaking into sobs immediately as he cupped his face, "fuck, my baby... im so fucking sorry. I never would have left if i knew they were here."

Zayn rubbed his back softly “it’s ok li I’m here.” Zayn held onto Liam tightly the best he could with the cuffs. He felt numb. He couldn’t feel any emotion at all. He felt like he was somebody else. He knew what just happened to him. He felt the pain not only from himself but his alpha as they kept hurting him.after a couple Minutes of pleading with Alex and trying to fight him off - Zayn just blacked out. He just blocked everything out that was happening to his body.he felt his body go lax under Alex the last thing he remembers is Liam rushing towards him.but he couldn’t process it. He didn’t know how too.all he knew was Alex was going to pay no matter what it took.

Liam quickly undid all the cuffs and pulled zayn to him protectively, "this is all my fault baby. Fuck." He sobbed as he gripped him tighter.

Zayn hissed in pain as Liam gripped him tightly. His body was still in pain from alex but none the less he curled into him . His alpha. His home. Zayn shook his head.”no it’s not Liam.” stop it right now.this is not your fault.” Zayn said sternly as he pulled away looking up towards liams face. he had a busted open lip & a black eye.he gently cuffed his cheeks running them softly with in his shaking hands.”my alpha. I’m gonna kill them for what they did to you.” He huffed out angrily. “Let’s go home I don’t want to be here please .” Zayn replied quietly.

Liam nodded and kissed his forehead softly, "i love you so fucking much. And dont worry. I will kill them myself." He muttered before helping zayn get dressed and carrying him out to the car.

Zayn sat in the passenger seat & leaned his head against the window as he watched the city go by as they made it back to their house. He carefully got out of the car & hissed out in pain as his back & ass was hurting. With liams help he made it through the front door before falling to the floor by the door & shaking uncontrollably. Moaning in pain as he clenched his bond mark. “Fuck” he huffed out breathless.

Liam cursed under his breath and helped him up gently, "come on baby, im sure theres a first aid kit in the bathroom we will get cleaned up yeah?"

Louis frowned as he walked out of the kitchen and gasped when he saw then, "harry! Come quick!" He shouted as he rushed over to them.

Harry came rushing over & helped Zayn to the living room couch “fuck what the hell happened Liam what did you do to him!” Harry spatted out harshly. As he stood protectively beside Zayn on the couch growling lowly.

Liam growled as he glared at him, his eyes instantly red, "the fuck you think happened to him?! Alex and his goons raped and beat him!"

Harry held his gaze on Liam & glared. “Zayn is that true?” Harry asked not taking his eyes off Liam.

“Yes just please stop I’m hurting. My mark feels like it’s pealing off of me.” He moaned out breathless. 

“Liam come with me,I need your help I know what’s going on with Zayn.” Louis said slowly stepping in between Liam & Harry. “Hazza babe come on.” Louis said quietly as he gently started pulling Liam by his arm away from them towards the kitchen. He started quickly Rummaging through the cabinets & draws.”Fuck where is it?” Louis huffed out.

Liam whined as he was drug away from his mate, "what are you looking for?" He asked.

“This spell book to kick up the healing on his mark. When wolves are bonded & something like well.” Louis looks down.”happens their mark starts to fade from the different wolf marks. “It’s excruciating it’s like when you break a bond to a mate.” so the book I have a there’s a spell that could help the healing and hopefully keep Zayn bonded to you.” If it works. Alex is a alpha right?” Louis sighed heavily before speaking “Liam look I know you don’t wanna hear this right now but there’s a slight chance that the spell might not work because Alex was another alpha.” I can try the best I can but if it doesn’t work then there’s somebody else I can call that can.”

"Can i not just rebite him? Cause he didnt bite Alex..." liam started to panic as he looked through the books quickly.

Louis sighed placing his hands over liams who was skimming through the books. He grabbed the spell book finally finding it before speaking“li. It doesn’t work like that. Just trust me on this. I won’t let anything happen to Zayn I promise.” He said meeting his gaze.”come on let’s get you cleaned up. I’ll give Harry the book so he can say the spell.” Louis says gently taking the book out of liams hands as he walked back towards Zayn & Harry who were in the living room.

"Arent you the healer though?" Liam frowned as he followed him and ran his fingers gently through zayns hair, "i love you so fucking much."

“Yeah but I never healed something like that so I don’t know if it would work.” Louis said as he handed Harry the book. Harry started looking through the book for the spell.

“I love you too.Hurting.” Zayn whimpers out breathless.

Liam stroked his hair and cheek softly, "we are going to fix you okay? I promise." He whispered and kissed him softly before pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

Harry sighed softly as he found it, "okay. Found it."

Zayn just nods tiredly.”I know.” He says weakly.

Louis nodded “if this doesn’t work we need to call Chris” Louis replies as he puts a small wet washcloth over zayns forehead which was covered in sweat. 

Harry nods & says the spell twice before closing the book placing it on the table.”now we wait.” He says sightly softly as he goes to get everyone some water from the kitchen.

Liam stayed by zayn the whole time, his body vibrating in rage at what had happened to his mate. Trying everything he knew to try and calm zayn, pressing his nose to the other side of his neck as he held his hand tightly.

Louis sighed softly as he carefully cleaned up both men, "we will take care of this."

Zayn eventually falls to sleep still holding onto liams hand. 

Harry sighed shaking his head gently looking over his bond mark.”gonna have to call Chris when he gets up.” But I’ll have my men take care of it.” 

Liam stood from beside Zayn.”no I want to do this. I’m sorry Harry but I’m not going along with this one. They need to pay.”

Louis sighed and grabbed his phone, calling the man as he stepped out of the room. 

Harry looked at him, "you may help. And they will pay with their lives. But if its a war they want i expect you to be a part of my crew because its partially your fault this has happened with my pack.' He said as he sent him a look.

Liam scoffed “this isn’t my fault completely. I am on your side wherever Zayn is. I’m going to take care of this with you. Now how do I find them?” He asked.

"Mate you ran and hid in my pack. And now those asshats are after you stirring up shit in MY pack! This is all on you. And i will gather niall and some other hunters to get leads." Harry huffed out a breath and shook his head as he started walking off down to his office.

Liam sighed out a breath heavily as he looked over Zayn once more who was still asleep. & walked out to the patio to Louis who was on the phone. He sat down next to Louis on the chairs by the table outside lightening up a cig taking a deep drag & exhaling.

Louis sighed as he hung up, lighting one of his own, "Chris will be here in an hour." He nodded some.

Liam nodded slowly. “So I’d have to rebound zayn?” He says quietly.

"Unfortunately yes. Chris is going to remove both alpha bonds and you can rebond with him in about a week or so to give him time to heal from everything. He wont forget anything like you did with Joey."

Liam shook his head sighing deeply.”this is a fucking mess. Harry’s mad at me.” He exhaled the smoke deeply.

Louis nodded, "we just need the full story, you cant expect him to just be chill after the events of earlier today.".

“I know but I told you guys everything already. They just want revenge cause I killed their alpha.”

"But if it was Alexs alpha how is alex himself an alpha?" Louis asked raising an eyebrow.

“My old pack had no rules like normal ones. Alphas were allowed with other alpha & omegas & betas etc.”.

Louis nodded, "okay. So what happened? Where were you two?"

“At a bdsm club downtown they found us there somehow.” Liam shrugged.

Louis nodded slowly as he lit another cigarette, "okay... then what happened when they found you?"

Liam let out a shaky breathe.”well Alex had three of his men corner me and Alex went in with Zayn and I think you know the rest I just know this is all my fucking fault. I couldn’t save Z.” Liam replied as tears fell down his cheeks.

Louis got up and hugged him gently, "Liam... this is not your fault. Its not like you knew they would be there and taking you by surprise like that its understandable." He said softly as he rubbed his back gently.

Liam hugged Louis back softly.”I know thank you.”he sniffed.”it’s just I feel like it is because of what I did in the old pack they want Revenge because of me.” He says quietly pulling away from the hug to wipe his tears & light up another quick cig.

"Youre not wrong there." Louis shook his head.

“ it’s just hard to not feel that way right now.” Liam replied.

Louis nodded and sighed softly as he looked up at harry when he walked out. "We found them. Come on Liam."

“Stay with Zayn please.” Liam said to Louis as he stood & walked out with Harry & Niall & some other guys from Harry’s pack to the car.

Harry sped off to the forrest and parked outside the line of trees, "alright let's go."

“Better not flip when I kill him.” Liam says as he hops out of the backseat with Niall & 3 other from Harry’s pack.

"Hes all yours mate, we get the other 3." Harry nodded before shifting and darting off into the woods.

Liam smirked as he shifted easily into his wolf & ran off into the woods. Seeing Alex & his goons by a fire pit cheering beer cans. They’re fucking Celebrating what they’ve done to us. Liam felt his body wash over with anger. All he saw was red. He quietly crept behind Alex. Digging his teeth into his leg and pulling him to the floor as he dragged him towards the back of the woods far away from his pack.He quickly tossed Alex a few feet in front of him. & growled deeply as he quickly changed back to human.”your going to pay for what you’ve done to Zayn.”Liam spoke out harshly snarling his mouth with anger.

"No, you paid for what you did to my alpha. Youre not even alpha enough to get through my men to save your omega.. or did you just not want to save him?" Alex smirked as he circled around him.

“Fuck you alex! Your alpha wasn’t fucking man or wolf enough to lead a real pack. He was a disgrace to our kind.” I would kill him again any chance I fucking get he deserved it.” Liam said through a clenched jaw as he circled around him as well keeping his eyes fixed on Alex.

Alex growled lowly as his eyes flashed red before he lunged at him, "he was the best damn alpha this pack ever had!" 

Liam quickly grabbed him throwing him to the ground as he crawled overtop of him and started punching him in his face.”He was useless!” He yelled.

Alex bit at his arm and growled, whacking him with his tail.

Liam falls back on his side hitting the ground before getting back up & shifting easily growling deeply as he ran towards Alex.

Alex pounced on him and stepped on liams throat with one of his massive paws.

Liam moaned lowly as he kicked Alex in the face with his back paw quickly getting back onto his feet. He lunged at Alex grabbing him by the throat with his teeth pinning him to the ground. “Your done! Say hello to your alpha for me.” He said through telekinesis as he ripped through his throat.

Harry howled for him once he had finished, watching him from a slight distance and twitching his head back to say come on.

Liam sighed deeply as he ran up towards the car shifting back to human slowly as he started putting on his spare change of clothes. Liam was quite as he got dressed.

Harry just pat his shoulder gently before getting in the drivers seat and heading back home silently.

Liam rushed inside once they got back home going towards Zayn side immediately. “How is he?” He asked.

Louis looked to Harry the Ben back to Liam before speaking “he’s good Chris came & helped. He said now all you have to do is rebound him.excuse me li I need to talk to Harry.” Louis nodded once before walking past him grabbing him by his arm & pulling him up to their bedroom. 

“You really let Liam kill that guy?” He asked shaking his head.

Harry shrugged and crossed his arms, "i did and the guys are cleaning it up."

Louis sighed heavily “ok fine but we need to an eye on both of them now.” 

Zayn curled into liams chest as Liam held onto zayn close, "ive got you baby." He whispered.

Liam kissed his head repeatedly, "mine. I love you so fucking much. Im so so sorry." He whispered.

Harry nodded, "chris fixed him?" He asked as he opened his arms for louis to come into.

“Yeah Chris said it should take a bit till he’s back on his feet but he’s good.” Louis said as he wrapped his arms around his middle.”how did the haunt go?,we don’t have to worry anymore right?” Louis asked as he clung to onto Harry’s chest. 

“I love you so much too babe.” Zayn said quietly.”where’d you go?” He asked 

Harry nodded as he hugged him close, "we are all good now baby. Promise." He said softly

Liam sighed, "you want the truth or a vague answer?"

Louis smiles as he holds onto him.”good I was getting sick of all this shit.” He chuckled lowly. As he pulled away & kissed him on his mouth.

Harry hummed and kissed him slowly, holding his hips as he did so.

“Truth.” Zayn saying weakly as he slowly sat up hissing in pain but patted the couch.”come lay with me please.” He said pouting.

Liam sighed, carefully scooping him up and carrying him to tbeir room, "harry found the 4 of them. We hunted them down and i bit out alexs fbroat."Louis leans into his touch more as he kissed him back.

Zayn curled into liams chest & pulled him into bed with him when he laid on the mattress.”they deserved it. How are you feeling babe? Since I know it takes a lot to do that.” Zayn said rubbing liams cheek softly.

Liam sighed and rubbed zayns side, "i just wanted to get back home to you as quick as i could."

Zayn smiled softly “I’m ok babe. Just tried. But I love you so much.” He says quietly as he pecked his lips & rested his head on his chest.

Liam kissed his head, "i love you too baby. “So it’s done with? They’re dead?” Zayn asked quietly.

"All 4 of them." Liam nodded, "i had the pleasure of killing Alex though."

Zayn nods slowly “good you beat me to it.” He says chuckling lowly.

Liam chuckled softly, "im sorry this happened to you baby... please know i fought as hard as i possibly could to get through them.”

“I know baby.”. Zayn says curling into him.

“Mine. Only mine." Liam whispered quietly.

Zayn nodded slowly “I’m here babe fuck that was just horrible but atleast we’re free now.” 

Liam nodded and kissed his head, "sleep my love. We will figure everything else out in the morning."

Zayn nods as he carefully pulls the blankets over them.”I love you so much li.” He says as he pecks his lips.

"I love you too.. my whole world." Liam whispered against his lips.

Zayn smiled softly easily dozing off as he wrapped up in his arms.


	4. Love Conquers All or Does it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sooooooooooo sorry for the long ass overdue post guys! I got stuck working doubles at my job and then I got busy for the holidays a new year & now I got sick.I’m still getting over being sick-but in my Sparetime i decided to add onto this chapter here and there. so I finally was able to fully edit it today! I hope you All enjoy!   
> Thanks so much for the support. Love you all! I hope everybody has a good safe holiday/happy new year!!

Louis kisses Harry deeply as he pulled his Bloody shirt off.”your lucky your safe or I would’ve teared them apart myself.” Louis said in between kisses.

Harry hummed as he let louis undress him, "is that so? My big mighty Luna." He muttered against his neck.

Louis raised his eyebrow.”yes I would.” He smirked as he stripped easily & crawled onto the bed pulling Harry close towards him.”missed you.” He mumbles as he kissed him back deeply.

Harry kissed back just as deeply, "i missed you too." He muttered against his lips.

Louis whimpered “how do you want me daddy?”

“Mm want you to ride me baby." Harry hummed with a nod.

Louis smirked as he crawls over top of Harry & starts kissing him down his neck & chest.

Harry hummed and tilted his head for him.

He sucked a bruise into his neck as he kissed down his chest.

Harry gripped his ass firmly as he tilted his head for him.

Louis moaned lowly making his way down his chest & his body & taking Harry down his mouth easily.

Harry moaned lowly as he threaded his fingers through louis' hair, "fuck love that mouth baby."

Louis moaned lowly as he started bobbing his head up & down. Hollowing his cheeks at his tip as he licked the head.

Harry bucked his hips up some and pulled at his hair, "mm flip around baby. Want you too."

Louis nodded slowly flipping around wiggling his ass giggling some as he took him back in his mouth easily.

Harry massaged his ass gently before licking over him slowly.

Louis moaned lowly as he licked his finger & slowly slipped it in & out of him as he kept sucking him off. 

Harry gasped and moaned against him as he ate him expertly, "fuck you taste so good." He panted. 

Louis whined.”so do you. Shit.” He groaned and pushed his ass back the best he could with the position he was in.

Harry pressed his tongue into him as he gripped his ass in both hands. 

Louis moaned “fuck love your mouth.” He mumbled as he pulled off his dick and started pumping it off as he slipped in his tongue in his hole & started swirling it inside. 

Harry rolled his hips up more and moaned lowly, eating him faster as he moved a hand to louis' dick to pump him. 

Louis groaned “fuck want you babe.”

“Come on then” Harry replied.

Louis crawled over top of him & slid down onto Harry’s dick bottoming out.”fuck.” He groaned & started slowly bouncing up and down.”feel so good filling me up.” He groan placing his hands on his chest to balance himself.

Harry moaned lowly and bucked his hips up into him as he gripped his hips harder, "mm love seeing you on top of me."

Louis moaned as he picked up his pace “shit daddy.”

Harry watched him and bit his lip roughly, moving his hand back to louis' dick to pump him in time with hus bounces.

Louis moaned “fuck love your dick daddy.” He groaned thrusting hard onto him.

Harry whined and bucked his hips up, "got me so close baby."

“Knot me please.” He whimpered out. Throwing his head back moaning “fuck.” He pants out as he comes all over Harry’s chest & clenches around his dick.

Harry moaned and flipped them over, thrusting hard and fast into him as his knot grew and popped, locking them together.

Louis moaned again coming hard again from the bond.

Harry panted heavily and held him close, "mine."

“I love you.” Louis says breathless.

"Mm i love you too." Harry grinned and nuzzled his neck.

Louis got up a couple moments later “come shower daddy.” He winked as he walked off towards their bathroom turning the hot water on.

"Happily." Harry grinned as he got up and followed him to their bathroom, grabbing their towels as he waited for the water to heat up.

Louis stepped in slowly & helped Harry in as well. Grabbing some shampoo & start massaging his scalp.

"Im sorry about today Lou... but you know how i know youre the one for me?" Harry asked softly as he rubbed louis' hip gently.

Louis hummed “how?” He smirked.

"Cause when shit hit the fan you didnt even bat an eye, just jumped straight into action."

Louis washed the soap out of his hair gently & cupped his cheeks smiling.”somebody’s got to protect you..” He chuckled before pecking his lips.

Harry grinned and pecked back softly, "you are the worlds best Luna." He whispered.

“I try. I love you babe.”He chuckled softly. As he grabbed some soap & started washing Harry’s body.

Harry let him as he closed his eyes, relaxing under his touch, "i love you too baby."

Louis smiled as he washed his body then put some soap on his hair & body.”so I was thinking we could have a special dinner tomorrow night.”

"What kind of special dinner?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

“You’ll see.” He winks as he washes the soap off his hair& his body .

Harry chuckled sleepily, "m too tired to question."

Louis smiled softly as he helps Harry rinse off shutting off the shower before stepping out of the shower with him & drying himself & him off. As he helps him to the bed. He snuggles in the bed with him.

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around louis, "goodnight my love."

“Goodnight baby.” I love you.” He says as he snuggles closely.

"I love you too." Harry nodded before passing out easily.

Louis passes out shortly after.

+++++

Zayn stirs in his sleep being awoken from a crash coming from downstairs he groans turning over in the bed before sitting up. He slowly rubs at his eyes & yawns as he stretches out his tighten muscles before slowly getting out of bed and slipping on a pair of boxers & walking downstairs. He sees Liam at the stovetop with pans & mixing bowls everywhere.”baby it smells amazing.” He smiles softly as he comes up from behind him resting his chin on his shoulder. & kisses his neck. “I love the French toast.”

Liam hummed, "couldnt sleep so figured id just cook." He said softly as he leaned back against him gently.

“It smells amazing.” Zayn says smiling as he kisses his cheek. Before walking away to the coffee maker & pouring some coffee into two mugs for them.

Liam grinned,"im learning." He hummed with a nod.

Zayn hands him his cup of coffee.”well I’m excited to try it I’m starving.” He chuckled.

Liam grinned wider and kissed his cheek, "okay good."He nodded before taking a sip of his coffee.

Zayn blushed & made them both a plate of food & brought it to the table before sitting down.”it smells so good.” He beamed.

Liam kissed his temple before sitting down next to him to eat, "if its bad please tell me."

Zayn smiled as he takes a bite out of the French toast chewing it for a few moments before speaking “oh my god.” He says swallowing before speaking again.”this is so good baby.”

Liam smiled happily at him, "okay good!"

Zayn finished eating & smiled “didn’t know you were such a good chef” he chuckles drinking the rest of his coffee.

Liam chuckled softly, "only with breakfast."

Zayn gets up smiling “wanna go for a swim?”

"Sure. Just let me clean up first yeah?" Liam hummed.

Zayn nods & helps Liam clean up the kitchen. He wraps up two plates for Harry and Louis before going to grab them some towels from the bathroom & goes out back towards the pool.

Liam stripped his shirt off before diving into the pool.

Zayn stripped to his boxers & dove into the pool sighing when he comes back up .”this feels great.”

Liam grinned and moved to float on his back.

Zayn floated over to him smiling as he kissed his cheek.”I swear this is paradise.”

Liam sighed softly, "not so much but if you think so then yes."

“It is how can’t it be?” He asked as he swam around the pool.

"Just all the shit thats gone on." Liam shrugged some as he glanced over at him.

Zayn swam over towards him & wraps his legs around his torso. He kissed his cheek.” I’m here babe it’s okay. I’m not going anywhere.”

"But i couldnt stop anything last night... i thought for sure I lost you." Liam whispered quietly as he gripped zayn tightly.

Zayn holds onto him.”I know baby but you didn’t.”I’m right here. It didn’t hit me yet that it happened though.” He said kissing him on his lips.

"I know... but fuck Z... i really am a shit mate..." liam frowned.

Zayn cupped his cheeks rubbing them softly.”you.are not. You’re the best mate.”.he said sternly.

Liam looked at him sadly, "ive put you in so much unnecessary danger and drama. A good mate wouldnt do that."

“Baby you didn’t know any of that would happen.” It’s not your fault.” Zayn said brushing his fingers through his hair.

Liam sighed and held him closer, "i know. Yesterday was just a shit day all around."

“Well at least were able to move on now ya? I haven’t processed it yet so that’s probably why I’m so calm & Able to help you.”Zayn said as he clung onto him.

Liam just nodded slowly and hugged him tightly, "i love you."

“I love you more.” He said as he kissed his lips.

Liam kissed back softly as he rubbed his hips gently.

“It’s gonna be okay babe.” Zayn says quietly.

Liam nodded slowly, "it is. But you keep that in mind too baby."

Zayn nods & stays clung to Liam as they enjoy a little swim together for a little awhile longer.

+++

“So I was thinking maybe you could help me with something.” Zayn says as he passes the blunt to Louis.

Louis hummed in response as he took a slow drag.

“I need your help getting Harry together with Liam to smash their beef.” Zayn replies smirking as louis handed him the blunt taking a long drag before exhaling.

Louis sighed, "thatll be a task..." he nodded.

“Trust me I know. I just want everyone to get along.”Zayn shrugged.

Louis nodded, "with H you just have to force him into it and then he will settle."

“Ok so you’re good doing that?” He chuckled.”it’s gonna be hard getting Liam on board but I think I can Per sway him” he winked.

Louis chuckled and nodded, "im sure you can. But yeah ill get harry settled."

Zayn nodded handing Louis the rest of the blunt.”I’m to high right now but sounds good.” He smirks as he stood patting Louis back if you need me I’ll be in the game room.”

Louis chuckled and nodded, "yeah ill be up there later."

Zayn nodded once more before going up towards the game room plopping down on the floor as he grabbed his headphones & clicking on some music. He closed his eyes & listens to the beat. Images of what happened at the club flash through his mind. He curls into himself as he wrapped his hands over his eyes & just started shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. Everything that happened started flooding his mind all at once. He felt like he was back in that room no matter how hard he tried to escape the thoughts & feelings it wouldn’t go away. He could feel the physical pain as if he was going through it all over again. He just let it all out & cried as his body shook with the painful flashbacks.

Liam frowned when he hadnt heard from or seen Zayn in an hour, roaming the house looking for him and looking in the game room last, frowning more when he saw a shaking object on the floor before rushing over once he noticed it was zayn, "baby! Hey, Zayn whats wrong hun?" He asked quickly as he placed his hand gently on zayns shoulder to get his attention.

Zayn flinched pulling away before noticing it was Liam. He quickly clung onto him burying his face into his chest.”it’s to much. I can’t deal with this. The pain it hurts” he hiccuped out quietly through his sobs. 

Liam held him tightly in his lap, rocking side to side slowly, "my baby.. im right here. Youre safe with me." He whispered against his ear as he clung to him repeating himself over and over again.

Zayn held onto him & just sobbed harshly.”it hurts I can’t.” He hiccups breathlessly. “It won’t go away.”

Liam rubbed his back gently, "i know baby... i know it does." He sighed sadly.

After sobbing for a few minutes Zayn went lax in his arms. “I feel numb.” He hiccuped.

Liam patted his hair gently, "thats okay for right now hun. I knew it would come eventually and im sorry that it did." He whispered, kissing his head gently.

Zayn nodded slowly.”it’s not your fault I’m sorry that happened to us it was my idea for the club.” He sniffed as he kissed his lips.”I love you I’m sorry I’m a mess.” He chuckled dryly.

"Its okay baby. I love you too, why dont we go make some tea and cuddle with mindless tv?"

Zayn nods as he stands up clinging onto liams torso.

Liam picked him up and carried him to the kitchen, keeping one arm wrapped securely around him as he placed him down at the kitchen chair & went to put the kettle on the stove. 

Zayn rested his head on the kitchen table & sighed deeply.

Liam looked back over at Zayn & frowned as he made his way towards him rubbing his back gently, "i love you.."

“I love you too.” I’m sorry I’m like this.” He said picking his head up off the table to look at him.

Liam frowned, "absolutely not. You are not apologizing for that." He shook his head.

Zayn placed his hands over liams “I just feel bad cause you don’t need to worry more about me or feel like it’s your fault.” I know you will think that.”

Liam shook his head, "no. Baby you have made me feel so much better about that. Of course i worry about you, youre my mate... its my job to worry about you."

Zayn nodded slowly “I know but I’m suppose to be helping you make things easier.”

"Im the alpha its suppose to be me helping my omega yes? I will happily take care of you."

Zayn nods coming over & curling onto his lap & pecking his lips softly”I know babe but yanno me I just worry.”

Liam rocked him gently, "i love you so much." He whispered.

“I love you more baby.” He grinned. “So I heard from Louis haz & him are having a special dinner tonight.but I needed to ask you a favor for me.” He pouted As he traced his chest with his index finger.

Liam rose an eyebrow, "uh oh... what is it?" He asked as he pulled him closer.

“I need you to make mends with Harry pleaseeeee for me.” He pouted as he wrapped his arms loosely around his neck.

Liam sighed and nuzzled zayns neck, "ill think about it."

Zayn kissed his neck softly.”well that’s something.” He says quietly.

Liam nodded slowly, getting up when the kettle screamed and made their teas.

Zayn smiled fondly at him. “Your the best alpha ever.” He smirked.

Liam kissed his cheek as he gave him a mug of tea, "and you're the best omega ever."

+++

“Hazza come on I don’t wanna be late to our dinner.” Louis yells from the bedroom.

Zayn smiled & took a sip at his tea as he heard Louis yell he hummed.”think we should get ready for the dinner?” He raised his eyebrow.

Liam nodded, "yeah i suppose so." He hummed and walked upstairs with him.

Zayn giggled & walked upstairs to change with him.”Shower real quick? Harry’s taking forever.”

Liam nodded, "okay baby. Is this a fancy dinner?"

“That’s what Louis said” Zayn shrugged as he turned the water on.

Liam nodded, "just needing to know how to get dressed." He hummed.

Zayn nodded as he stepped into the shower helping Liam in behind him. 

Harry quietly stalked back upstairs when he heard louis call for him, "im coming baby." He hummed as he walked in.

Louis raised an eyebrow at him as he rushed into the room.”you took forever.” He said winking.

Harry chuckled and went to the closet, "yeah yeah. Story of my life."

“Don’t start mister I planned a perfect dinner for us.” He grinned. 

Harry chuckled softly, "i know baby. Im excited." He nodded.

Louis winked. “good I’m glad.” He chuckled lightly.

Harry rose an eyebrow, "i feel like youve got something up your sleeve."

“Oh I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Louis said with a mysterious smirk.

"Mhm." Harry hummed as he tugged his slacks on.

Louis grabbed his phone & wallet tucking it in his pants as he slipped a tie on over his black button down shirt.”you look sexy” he winked in the mirror.

Harry smirked as he buttoned his shirt halfway, "is that so?" He hummed and turned to face him. 

Louis comes up to him wrapping his arms around his waist as he kisses his neck”yes you do my sexy alpha.” He smirks. 

Harry grinned and gripped his ass, "mmm nothing compared to you my sexy omega."

Louis giggled “such a flirt.” He winked.”you ready?” He asked once more checking his pockets to make sure he has everything.

Harry chuckled, "yes baby im ready." He nodded and kissed his cheek.

Louis nodded as he walked downstairs with him yelling for Zayn & Liam”boys come on we’re leaving.” 

Shit” Zayn says quickly pulling his over jacket on & grabbing his phone & wallet. Quickly spraying some cologne on.”come on babe.” He chuckled as he quickly walked downstairs with him. 

Liam pulled his shoes on and hurried out after him, "sorry, someone said Harry would take forever to get ready." He teased as he pointedly looked at Zayn.

Harry chuckled, "usually its Louis." He said as he grabbed his keys and went to the car with them.

“That’s so not true.” Louis chuckled elbowing zayns side. 

Zayn just shakes his head smiling”well atleast we all made it out in time.” He turned to Louis whispering lowly in his ear “I’ll distract him when we get there so you can set up the engagement Decorations” he winked at Louis.

Louis nodded and hummed as he got in, "this is gonna be a fantastic night." He grinned.

“I’m happy for you congratulations.” He whispered grinning as he patted him on the back.

Louis winked and smirked at him, settling in his seat .

Zayn sat next to Liam resting his head on his shoulder.

Liam wrapped his arm around zayn and kissed his head gently.

Zayn smiled softly as he rested his hand on his thigh rubbing it slowly.

Liam placed his free hand over zayns, "you look so good."

Zayn blushed “oh stopppp you look way better.” He winked.

Liam chuckled softly and kissed his cheek.

Zayn pecked his lips quickly as he got comfortable in his seat.

Harry drove them to the restaurant and got out at the valet with everyone.

Zayn pecked liams cheek “be right back babe gotta distract h.” He whispered before coming up towards him “so h I need your help with something in the bathroom since your alpha of our pack come with me?” Louis gave him a what the fuck look Zayn just shrugged.

Harry frowned, "no because your alpha will rip me to shreds. Why cant liam go? Not trying to sound mean."

Zayn eyed Liam then Harry again.”well um nah he won’t come on I need your help you have Way more experience in this than him no offense babe”

Harry frowned more but followed him anyway 

Liam rose an eyebrow at Louis, "okay. Whats going on?"

“I’m gonna pop the question & your boy said he’d help distract him while you help me set up.” Louis grinned.

Liam chuckled and relaxed, "very nice. What do i need to do to help?"

“Just help me set up the balloons & string lights.” Louis hummed.”thanks tho I appreciate it.” He smiled softly as he walked inside with Liam grabbing the balloons & tying each balloons around in the corners of the ballroom.

Liam helped him work quickly, getting the lights up and on before lighting the candles on the tables too.

Louis exhaled deeply “ok what do you think?” He said standing beside Liam as he viewed all their hardwork.

Liam scanned the room and grinned, "i think it looks good."

“Alright shall we go get them?” He chuckled lightly.

Liam grinned and nodded, letting louis walk ahead of him.  
Harry hummed as he looked at Louis in the lobby, "youre up to something."

Louis smirked.”maybe” he winked “come on” he said wrapping his arm around his backside as they walked into the ball room together.

Liam smirked at zayn and kissed his temple as he walked in behind harry and Louis. 

Harry gasped when he saw the room, "you did all this? Its stunning baby."

Zayn blushed & followed them before smiling wildly when he saw the room “wow it’s beautiful.” 

“I’m glad you think so took forever to set up.” Louis grinned as he pulled out Harry’s chair for him to sit.

Liam hummed and copied louis' actions for zayn before sitting next to him.

Harry grinned and kissed his cheek, "its beautiful."

Zayn smiled “thanks babe” he says smirking as he takes a sip of his champagne.

Louis smiled softly rubbing his hand softly “it’s all for you babe.” He grinned.

"Why for me?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Cause your my lovely boyfriend.” He said grinning as their food arrived.

Harry grinned and sipped at his drink, "youre too good to me."

“Well you deserve it.”

Harry hummed softly before starting to eat.

Louis started eating some of his food before getting up.”be right back” he said smirking as he walked over towards the back end of the ballroom to a band.”you guys can start playing now.” He said handing them the 50$ & going back towards the table.

Harry chuckled once they started playing, "did i miss an anniversary or something?" He asked as he looked at him.

Louis Shrugged “just wanted to do something special babe.” He smiled.

Harry nodded slowly, "well i love it." He grinned.

“I’m glad” Louis grinned pushing his plate to the side after he got done eating a few minutes later. “I’ll be right back” Louis says getting up slowly making his way down towards the back again to invite his & Harry’s family out. He walks back over to Harry & grins “may I have this dance.” He asked placing his hand in front of him.

Harry gaped at his family, "okay seriously Lou... what wild hair crawled up your ass?" He chuckled as he got up to dance with him.

Louis smiled softly as he pulled Harry into the middle of the dance floor getting down on one knee he pulled a tiny black box out of his back pocket as he got down on one knee.”Harry I’ve loved you since the moment we met & I knew you were the one for me.” I can’t picture my life without you in it. You make me the happiest person whenever I’m with you. You bring out the best version of myself.& I wanna grow old with you forever. Will you do the honor of marrying me?” He asked as the tears stained his cheeks.

Harry covered his mouth with one hand and stared at him as he spoke, "fucking hell i knew you were up to something! Fuck yes ill marry you." He laughed softly as he pulled him up to kiss him deeply.

Louis grinned & kissed him back deeply as their family & friends all cheered. Louis pulled away a few moments later & placed the ring on his finger as he smiled brightly.”I love you so much Im so happy you said yes” he chuckled lightly.

Harry laughed as he looked at the ring, "im already mated to you baby. I would never say no to you." He cooed before kissing him again and going to greet his family.

Louis smirked & walked over towards Zayn & liam.”thank you guys for helping me I really appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome Lou congratulations man.” Zayn says smiling as he patted him on his back.

Liam grinned and hugged him gently, "congrats. We promise not to have a noise complaint tonight." He teased with a wink.

Louis chuckled lightly “thank you guys”

Liam grinned, "go celebrate with your fiance." He hummed as him and zayn sat back down.

Louis nodded & walked over to Harry who was with his family & wrapped his arms around his torso.”thanks for coming guys.” He grinned.

Harry wrapped his arm around louis and grinned wider.   
Anne cooed and smiled, "we are so happy for you two."

“Thank you I’m so happy as well.” He smiled wildly.

Anne grinned and kissed his cheek repeatedly, "i love you. Welcome to the family.. again." She giggled.

“I love you to dear thanks” he smiles brightly.

Harry hummed and kissed louis' temple gently, "i have a surprise for you at home too." He chuckled, "was just telling mum about it."

Louis raised his eyebrows “ooh really can you give me a hint?” He chuckled slowly.

"Nope." Harry shook his head and smirked before sauntering off to a group of friends.

Louis laughed & went & grabbed him & Harry a drink. 

Zayn sipped his drink.”well this turned out nice.” He said loudly over the band playing.

Liam smiled widely, "what in the world possessed you to ask him to take you to the bathroom?" He laughed.

“I couldn’t think of anything it was spur of the moment” he chuckled.

Liam chuckled and shook his head, "the weirdest thing." He teased and finished off his drink.

Zayn patted his thigh lightly as he giggled “come dance” he grinned holding out his hand for Liam to take.

+++

Harry hummed as he picked louis up, carrying him bridal style into the house, "finally home."

Louis giggled & clung to him “finally home sweet home.”

Harry smirked before nodding to the other couple, "thanks lads. Goodnight, if you need us.. dont." He teased before disappearing upstairs quickly.

Zayn giggled & took liams hand as they headed upstairs for bed.

Liam chuckled and stripped down to his boxers before climbing into bed, "come cuddle." He hummed as he held out his arms

Zayn smiled & stripped easily out of his clothes expect his Boxers before coming to crawl up into liams arms. 

Liam grinned as he held him close, "i love you." He whispered.

“I love you too babe goodnight” Zayn says as he kissed his lips gently pulling the blankets overtop of them. 

Liam kissed back softly and hummed quietly”goodnight baby.” 

Zayn smiled softly before dozing off quickly. Liam fell asleep easily with him.

+++

Harry tossed him on the bed and smirked,”ready for your surprise?".

“Yes” Louis smirked as he bit his lip.

Harry got up and walked to their dresser before tossing a box to louis with a smirk, "you beat me to it.”

Louis gasped “aww baby” he chuckled.

Harry chuckled and blushed some, "thats what i was telling mum when you walked up."

Louis giggled “ well I would still wear the ring.”He smirked.

Harry hummed, "well if you want to wear it then go ahead." He grinned.

Louis smiled “can you do the honors?” He grinned. 

"I would love to." Harry grinned as he got down on his knee and easily slipped the ring on louis' finger, kissing over it gently.

Louis blushed rubbing his cheek sweetly.”I love you.”

"I love you too Luna." Harry whispered as he stood back up, leaning down to kiss louis gently.

Louis stood & kissed him back deeply stripping his tie off.

Harry helped him as he unbuttoned the rest of his shirt.

Louis smiled through the kiss “can’t believe we’re engaged I love you.”

"I love you too.. fiance." Harry grinned against his lips.

Louis smirked & stripped out of his clothes easily then helped Harry’s out to his before dropping to his knees & licking Harry’s tip teasingly before he started licking along his base.He took him in his mouth easily & started sucking his dick hallowing his cheeks on the head & swirling his tongue around the tip.

Harry hummed and tangled a hand in louis' hair as he watched him, "such a beautiful sight." He breathed out.

Louis moaned around him & sucked around him harder & started deep throating him easily down his throat.

Harry bucked his hips and moaned lowly, "fuck yes."

Louis moaned & continued his task.

Harry panted and pulled louis off a moment later, "fuck, you keep that up and ill bust sooner rather than later."

Louis smirked & licked his lips “good” he winked. As he stood.

Harry growled lightly as he picked him up and tossed him on the bed, kissing him deeply.

Louis moaned lowly but kissed him back just as deeply.

Harry let his hands roam all over louis' body quickly.

Louis whimpered as he bucked his hips “fuck want you so bad.” He said biting his lip.

"How do you want me baby?" Harry whispered.

“Want you to ride me” he said as he kissed down his chest nippin at him a bit.

Harry hummed, "so long as i get to knot you in the end.”

“Yes please” he whimpered out lowly as he grips his ass firmly sucking a bruise into his neck.

Harry tilted his head for him, lifting his hips up enough before sinking down onto louis.

Louis groaned as he gripped his ass.”fuck feel so good.”

Harry tossed his head back and moaned lowly.

Louis moaned as he slowly started thrusting into him.

Harry placed his hands on louis' chest and started to ride him slowly.

Louis kissed along his neck sucking bruises into it.”fuck babe take me so good” he moaned out.

Harry whined and clenched around him.

Louis picked up his pace a little faster as he held onto his hips “look so sexy riding me baby.” He moaned out.

Harry moaned louder, "fuck youre big for an omega."

Louis moaned as he slipped a free hand to pull onto his hair roughly & thrusted into him rough.”fuck love this ass of yours”

Harry whined and moaned lowly, "fuck let me knot you."

Louis groaned lowly as he stopped his movement completely pulling out Harry & flipping onto his back. “Fuck me please daddy.”

Harry growled and easily slammed into him, fucking him hard and fast.

“Fuck don’t stop daddy love your big cock.”Louis moaned out lowly as he jerked his dick hard.

Harry growled and nipped at their bond mark, "you feel so fucking good baby. You want daddys knot?"

Louis moaned loudly “yes please daddy I wanna come I’m so close” he panted out breathless as his free hand gripped the sheet hard.

"Come for me baby. Wanna see you." Harry panted as he thrusted against his prostate easily.

Louis moaned loudly “daddy fuuck” as he comes hard all over his chest clenching tightly around Harry.

Harry shuddered and moaned lowly as his knot popped and locked them together.

Louis groaned lowly coming a second time from the bond “fuck” he panted out.

Harry panted heavily and held onto louis, "i love you so much."

“I love you babe fuck” louis chuckled as he pushed his hair off his forehead & kissed his temple.

Harry grinned and rubbed his side, "mine forever."

“Yes your mine always” he smiled.

++++

“Babeeeee” Zayn whines as he came over plopping down onto his lap.

"Hmm?" Liam hummed as he wrapped an arm loosely around him.

“So I been thinking” he hums with a smirk. As he brushed his fingers through his hair.

"Lets hear it then." Liam nodded slowly.

“I was thinking maybe if you feel comfortable maybe we could slowly try to get back into the swing of sex? I just miss you my alpha”. He says wrapping his hands around his neck.

Liam tensed lightly, "are you... are you sure?"

Zayn nods rubbing his cheeks lovingly “yes baby I wanna try again. I trust you I know you wouldn’t hurt me. I love you. Wanna show you. But can I have a request?”

"Anything baby." Liam nodded as he looked up at him.

“I want us to take it slow & try to hit subspace.” He said looking down blushing.

Liam bit his lip, "are you sure?"

Zayn nods as he pecks his lips “yes just take it slow yeah?”

Liam nodded, "okay... just.. promise youll stop me?"

Zayn nods “ok babe I will I promise.”

Liam nodded and kissed his cheek softly.

Zayn blushed “are you sure your ready for this?” Cause we don’t have to if your not.”

"No its the only way to get past it."

“You sure?” Zayn asked quietly as he rubs his cheeks “I don’t want to feel pressure just cuz I’m asking.”

Liam shook his head, "no its okay baby."

“Okay babe.” Zayn nodded slowly.

"You mean like right now?" Liam asked looking up at him.

“If you want. We don’t have anything to do” he shrugged.

Liam bit his lip and nodded slowly, "maybe before bed yeah? Not in the mood at the moment."

Zayn nodded brushing his fingers through his hair softly “okay baby, wanna order pizza & watch mindless tv?”

"Please." Liam grinned and kissed his cheek.

Zayn smiled softly as he crawled off his lap & took his hand walking down into the game room and plopping down on the couch with him as he ordered the house some pizza.

Liam curled up next to him and laid his head in zayns lap.

Zayn ran his fingers through his hair softly as he pressed play on a random movie.”you feeling okay babe yanno you can talk to me if You want. I won’t be mad if you don’t want to have sex.”

"Im okay Z. Promise. Just enjoying having you next to me." Liam nodded gently, rubbing his thigh softly.

Zayn blushed & pecked his lips “yeah I’ve missed just doing nothing. These last few weeks have been hell.”

Liam nodded against his lap. "They really have."

“I love you baby.” Zayn says as he kissed his temple.

"And i love you." Liam grinned.

Zayn grins when he hears the doorbell “I’ll get it.” He says getting up & kissing his temple. He went to grab the pizza & come back in the room with one of the pizza boxers.

Liam sat up against the couch and hummed, "smells good."

Zayn got him two pieces on a paper plate and handled him some soda as he leaned up against the couch & started eating “this is so good” he grinned.

Liam chuckled softly, "it is." He nodded as he ate his meal.

Zayn placed his empty plate on the table “this was good.”

Liam curled back up next to him, "yes it was."

“I feel lil better now that I ate.” He smirked. Wrapping his arms around him.

Liam pulled him close, "good, im glad."

“So whatcha wanna do now? Have me beat you at FIFA?” He giggled.

"How about you curl up in my lap and i watch you play?"

Zayn smirked.”okay babe” he says as he grabs the controller & crawled onto his lap resting back against his chest “you okay don’t wanna hurt you” he says quietly.

"Im okay baby." Liam nodded as he wrapped his arms around him.

Zayn smiled softly as he started up his game.”yanno this game gets me frustrated as hell right?”

"Yes i do." Liam chuckled softly and nuzzled his neck.

Zayn leaned back against his touch blushing.”miss stuff like this.” He says quietly.

"I missed being mated to you." Liam whispered against his neck, "was the worst week of my life."

“I know baby same I feel so weird not being bonded.”He replies placing the controller down on the table before turning around to face him. “Feel like half of me is missing.”

"I tell you i felt just as electrified the second time as i did the first." Liam hummed and rubbed their noses together.

“Really?” Zayn blushed as he leaned down & kissed his neck.

Liam nodded, "really really." He hummed as he tilted his head for him.

zayn nods as he pressed light kisses to his neck & chest.

Liam chuckled softly as he rubbed his back, "someone is in a mood."

Zayn shrugged “just miss you baby.” He blushes as he kissed his cheek.

Liam nodded and moved his hands to zayns sides gently.

Zayn blushed pecking his lips.”I love you” he says quietly as he sucked on his neck a little.

"I love you too you little minx." Liam chuckled as he tilted his head.

Zayn sucked a lovebite into his neck as he rolled his hips down over him.

Liam hummed softly, "mine." He whispered lowly.

“Your mine too baby.” Zayn replies as he kissed him deeply sucking on his lower lip.

Liam groaned against his lips lightly, gripping his ass firmly as he kissed him deeply

Zayn groaned softly slipped his tongue in his mouth as he tugged in his hair roughy & rolled his hips against him.

Liam held his hips gently as he kissed him back slowly.

Zayn smiled into the kiss as he kissed him back deeply brushing his fingers through his hair.

Liam wrapped his arms around him, "i love you." He whispered.

“I love you more alpha.”Zayn replied as he rubbed their noses together.

Liam kissed him again slowly.

Zayn kissed back before pulling away “should we take this to the bedroom or?” He asked.

Liam let out a slow and shaky breath, "just gotta get it over with yeah?"

Zayn nods slowly rubbing his cheeks softly “baby we don’t have to if you’re not ready I mean it. It’ll be okay.”

"Maybe not subspace tonight yeah? Next time?"

“Of course babe. You sure your ready for this baby.” We don’t have to rush into this yanno.” 

Liam nodded, "yeah itll be okay. Promise. Just worried youll freak out and i wont be able to help."

“Even if I do you’ll know what to do baby.” I trust you.

Liam let out a quiet shaky breath, "okay."

“It’ll be okay I love you baby.”Zayn said smiling softly as he pecked his lips.

"I love you too." Liam grinned.

“Shall we go upstairs or?”

Liam nodded and got up with him.

Zayn hurried upstairs with Liam giggling as he jumped over towards the bed laying on it.”relax baby. Everything’s I’ll be okay.” Zayn replies as he sits on the edge of the bed & holds onto his lips”i love you baby.”

Liam nodded, "i know hun, i love you too." He whispered as he kissed him slowly.

Zayn kissed him back holding onto his hips & pulled him closer.

Liam stroked his cheek with one hand while the other held him up on the bed.

“I love you” Zayn says in between kisses.

"I love you more." Liam whispered back, carefully removing their clothes.

Zayn blushes as he leaned back against the bed.”I trust you baby.” He nodded once more before slowly towards him.

Liam nodded slowly back at him, leaning down to kiss him again, letting his hands roam over zayns body softly.

Zayn kissed back slowly as he slipped his tongue into his mouth. As he used his free hand to slide down his backside.

Liam hummed against his lips and kissed him deeper, rolling his hips against zayn.

Zayn moaned lowly as he kissed him back sucking a bruise into his neck.& bucking his hips up against liam.

Liam moaned softly, reaching a hand down to pump zayn slowly.

Zayn moaned lowly as he bucked his hips up to get more friction.

Zayn moaned as he laced his fingers through his hair “fuck miss your mouth.” He pants out.

Liam hummed around him as he took him down his throat easily.

Zayn moaned gripping on his hair roughly.”fuck feel so good.”

Liam bobbed his head faster on him, glancing up at him, using one hand to play with his balls as he did so.

Zayn moaned loudly “fuck feel so good.” He panted pulling him off a few moments after.”if you keep that up I’m gonna cum.”

Liam smirked at him as he licked his lips, "is that not the point?" He teased.

Zayn smirked then blushed “are you trying to see how many times I cum?” Zayn bite his bottom lip.

"Well.. you are an omega and you wanted subspace."

Zayn nods “wanna please you to tho.” Zayn pouted.

"You are baby. Promise." Liam winked.

Zayn nods slowly as he kissed him back deeply slipping his tongue into his mouth.

Zayn took his time sucking lovebites into his neck & jaw as he made his way down his chest.

Liam hummed and tilted his head more for him, "love feeling you leave marks on me."

“I love leaving them.” Zayn said quietly as he came back up to his lips & kissed him passionately

Liam kissed back just as passionately, wrapping his arms around him firmly

“I missed you” he mumbled out between kisses. As he bunked his hips up moaning

Liam nodded, kissing along his neck, "i miss you too." He whispered

“Please.need you.” He moaned out lowly. As he dragged his nails down his back.

Liam nodded quickly, moving up and sliding into him easily

Zayn moaned hissing in a slightly as he relaxes & tries to adjust.”fuck.” Zayn moans wrapping his arms around his neck.

Liam let him adjust before slowly moving his hips, "fuck you feel so good." He whispered

“Fuck love your alpha dick” he groans as he thrusts down onto him

Liam moaned softly, thrusting faster into him

Zayn moaned as he sucked a love bite into his neck.”fuck yes just like that daddy.”

Liam groaned and held him tighter as he thrusted deeper into him.

Zayn moaned loudly & panted between him.”yes baby love your alpha dick.”

"Mm missed my omega." Liam growled lowly against his neck.

Zayn gasped & moaned.”don’t stop shittt. Feel so good.”Zayn replied pumping himself off quickly as he bucked his hips down to meet his thrusts. As he threw his head back against the pillow.

Liam thrusted deeper into him, brushing against his prostate as he did so.

Liam knocked his hand out of the way, pumping him for him, "you feel so fucking good. Got me close already." He panted out.

“Me too knot me please.” Zayn pants out as he groans “fuck.” As he comes all over his chest & in between liam.

Liam moaned lowly as his knot popped and locked them together, panting heavily as he gripped onto him tightly.

Zayn moaned as he comes a second time from the bonding Zayn panted out breathless as he laid there with Liam.

“Mine too.” Zayn said smiling dazily

Liam grinned, curling up on him

Zayn cuddles him close.” I love you.” Zayn says kissing his cheek

"I love you too baby." Liam whispered, nuzzling his neck more

“I don’t wanna get up.” Zayn says smirking

Liam chuckled, "i dont think youll be getting up any time soon babe. Knots gonna take a while to go down."

Zayn blushes & kissed along his neck & chest.”fine with me.” He winked

Liam grinned, "i love you." He whispered

“I love you more.” Zayn says grinning as he brushed his fingers through his hair.”such a beauty.” He smiled.

Liam grinned and turned his head to kiss the palm of zayns hand, "yes you are."

“Oh stop it. Your so sweet.” Zayn says blushing.

Liam grinned and kissed him softly, "my whole world." He whispered.

“Your mine. I been thinking maybe we should go on a road trip.” Zayn says smirking.

"A roadtrip? To where?" Liam hummed.

“Anywhere. I was thinking Hawaii?” Zayn smiles.

Liam rose an eyebrow, "okay."

“We could leave tomorrow.”

"Well.. we can't exactly drive to hawaii babe." Liam chuckled, "and i dont think we could take a ferry. So if youre wanting hawaii we could drive as far as we can and get a plane or fly from here and roadtrip around hawaii with a rental."

“Sounds perfect.” Zayn says smirking as he bites his lip..

"To which part." Liam laughed, carefully pulling out once his knot was down.

“Everything.” Zayn says.

Liam rolled his eyed fondly, "okay but im talking about the getting there baby. Are we flying from here? Or driving as far as we can and then flying? Just gotta rememeber if we do that then its gonna be the same time driving back."

“I think it’ll be fun to drive maybe halfway we could stop over all the different city’s & towns it’ll be fun then we can fly the rest of the way once we get tired of driving.” Zayn says smiling up at fondly.

Liam chuckled, "okay baby." He nodded and kissed his cheek, "do we have any pizza left over?"

“Yeah it’s in the fridge. I’m gonna start packing” he winks as he pecked his lips.

"If your legs work." Liam winked back with a smirk.

“Very funny.” Zayn smirked.

Liam laughed and got up slowly, "you telling me i didnt do my job right then?"

“Might need a reminder that I’m yours I seem to forget since it’s been so long since we done it.” Zayn grinned getting up.

Liam rose an eyebrow, "excuse me?" He asked as he pushed him back on the bed gently.

“Just being honest love” he smirked.”hit me with your best shot.” Zayn says crawling along his chest with his wolf nails.

Liam hummed before surging down and kissing him deeply and heatedly.

Zayn kissed him back deeply & roughly. 

Liam growled lightly as he nipped at his bottom lip.

Zayn gasped Moaning slowly.”maybe we should take this to the balcony so everyone so can see.” Zayn smirks

"Baby slow down." Liam chuckled softly and shook his head, "isnt the point of a roadtrip to be slow and take our time?"

“I know I am, I just wanna get out of all this shit for awhile. Just want some privacy. Just us nobody else.” Zayn says grinning softly.

Liam nodded and stroked his cheek, "i know baby."

“I love you come on let’s pack.” He winks

"You pack and ill go get food." Liam smirked as he pulled his boxers on & slipped out of their room & went downstairs grabbing some pizza for them & some soda.

Zayn nods slipping on some boxers & grabbing their suitcase & both duffle bags out of the closet & starts putting their clothes & essentials in there after about 30 mins he finishes & plops down on the bed with a deep sigh as he pushed his hair off his forehead & pulled his hair in a man bun.

Liam came back upstairs after a few mins snacks & pizza & the soda in his hands. He came towards the bed & handed Zayn his plate of food & a can of soda, "here you go baby." He hummed as he sat beside him & started eating.

“Thanks I’m starving.” Zayn chuckled as he started eating his meal.”I put all of our clothes into the duffle & our essentials into the suitcase.” Zayn says with a mouthful..

"I saw. Thank you dear." Liam grinned as he ate his food slowly.

“You’re welcome.” He said quietly as he finished his meal & drank some of his soda afterwords standing.”ima shower before we go I feel dirty” he winked grabbing a clean towel off the nightstand & headed into the bathroom.

"Can we leave in the morning? Get some rest tonight and leave early morning?"

“Yeah we can babe that’s ok. Wanna come shower?” Zayn asked from the bathroom. 

Liam nodded and followed him into the bathroom, "gotta try to save water right?" He winked.

Zayn grins as he steps into the shower & puts some shampoo onto his hair.”I’m excited for Hawaii I feel like we need this trip, get away from all the bullshit, it’ll do us some good. Just us with some nice peace & quite.”

Liam nodded as he soaped himself up, "i think so too. Just get away and try to relax for a bit."

“Yeah I’m excited finally free for all this Shit” Zayn says with a smirk as he washed the soap off his hair & added some Conditioner.

Liam nodded, "exactly. No more running."

•••••••

Liam grinned as they walked into their small hotel room, "wow. We actually made it." He sighed as he pulled zayn close.

“Right? That drive was killer. Never again. We’re flying back first class. But it’s so beautiful.”Zayn grins as he wraps his arms loosely around his neck.

Liam chuckled as he wrapped his arms around him, "i tried to warn you." He hummed, kissing along his neck softly.

Zayn smiles sheepishly as he cling to him. Pulling him closer.

Liam rested his hands on his ass, massaging gently.

“We got a beautiful balcony view.” Zayn whimpered lowly holding onto his hips as he grabbed his cheeks & kissed him on his mouth passionately.

"But ive got the best view." Liam mumbled against his lips, pulling him closer as he kissed him deeper.

Zayn whimpers kissing him back as he tugged on his shirt.

Liam hummed and tugged his shirt off easily.

Zayn strips out of his pants easily & pulled Liam close as he kissed along his neck.

Liam tilted his head for him, already displaying the multiple marks from the last few days.

Zayn sucks & kissed along his neck & jaw.

Liam rubbed zayns hips and gripped his ass firmly, "fuck i love you."

“I love you too.” Zayn mumbles against his skin as he kisses his lips.

Liam moved him back towards the bed, not breaking the kiss as he laid him down easily.

Zayn laid down easily as he wrapped his legs around Liams waist.slipping his tongue into his mouth pulling on his bottom lip as he tugged on his hair.

Liam let his hands roam zayns body, "ill never get enough of you." He breathed against his lips.

“Either will I. Fuck I love you so much.” Zayn panted out as he sucked on his neck & played with his nipple.

Liam hummed softly, "i love you more baby."

“No I love you more.” Zayn says smirking.

Liam grinned and kissed him again.

Zayn smiled in between kisses & roamed his hands down his back.

Liam kissed down his body slowly.

Zayn moaned lowly as he whines against the sheet.

Zayn moaned lowly brushing his fingers through his hair.”fuck love your mouth.”

Liam bobbed his head faster, gripping his hips some as he did so.

Zayn moan softly as he tugs on liams hair.”your such a slut for daddy’s cock.” He groans as he pushes down his throat.

Liam moaned around him, relaxing and letting zayn take over, glancing up at him.

Zayn groaned.”such a beautiful sight. He smirks as he thrusted forward down his throat a few times before pulling out harshly. “Wanna fuck you tonight baby.” Zayn says pulling Liam up by his hips as he sucked along his neck & played with his nipple.

Liam shuddered, "please daddy." He breathed out through a whine.

“Good pup,behave for daddy?” Zayn hummed.”I wanna try something different tonight..” he smirked as he walked back & fort in front of him.

Liam rose an eyebrow as he watched him, "what did you have in mind?" He asked curiously.

“How do you feel about a little video project?” Zayn smirked.

"Is it being posted anywhere?" Liam asked.

“Who knows?” Zayn winks coming closer towards Liam only inches away from his face.”it could be our little secret when we have to be away from each other. Just think of it baby.” Zayn leaned down whispering in his ear as he nibbled on his earlobe.”how many people want you? Want to be able to touch you & fuck you?...” he hum as he paused for a few moments before whispering again.”but only I get to have you & touch you. Only I can have beg for me to fuck you nice & rough till your a crying mess.” Zayn spoke as he easily roamed his one hand down to his ass cheek squeezing it firmly as his free hand lazily stroke him off sliding his index & middle finger over his slit.

Liam shuddered as his eyes closed while zayn spoke, "mm i think that sounds like a wonderful idea, so long as you get some of you in the video too, dont wanna jerk off to myself." He giggled breathlessly.

Zayn hummed “of course baby.” He says as he pulled away from him licking his lips.”go lay on the bed for daddy.” Zayn gets over to the dresser & sets the video camera up & presses record.

Liam chuckled lowly as he laid himself out on the bed.

Zayn comes up towards him on the bed kissing him passionately as he laid over top of him.

Liam cupped his cheeks as he kissed back just as passionately.

Zayn kissed down his chest & stomach nibbling on him a bit.

Liam hummed, running a hand over his back slowly.

Zayn sucked on his chest & stomach leaving small lovebites along his body.

Liam squirmed under him, "love when you mark me daddy."

Zayn growled lightly as as he made his way down to his inner thighs kissing on them saying.”only I can make you feel this good baby? Everybody want to touch &fuck you but only daddy gets you this hot.” Your mine.” Zayn said as he kitten licked his tip before taking him down his throat easily started bobbing his head up & down quickly as he swirled his tongue around his tip.

Liam moaned whinily and nodded, "yes daddy. Only you." He breathed out, rolling his hips up.

Zayn deep throated him easily moaning some.

Liam let out a breath and tugged at zayns hair.

Zayn kept swirling his tongue around his tip & bobbing his head as he lightly squeezed his balls.

Liam whined, "fuck Z. Feels so good."

Zayn groans as he hallows his cheeks.”taste so good.” He mumbles.

Liam pulled him up easily, kissing him messily.

Zayn kisses him back easily flipping them over.”want you to ride me reverse cowboy.” Zayn mumbles as he sucked along his jaw & neck.

Liam hummed and tilted his head for him, "open me daddy." He whined as he wiggled his ass.

Zany spread his ass cheeks apart slowly & started swirling his tongue around his hole he hummed.”mmm taste so good baby.” He said smacking his ass a little before eating him out quickly holding onto his ass firmly.

Liam gasped and moaned lowly, leaning down and taking zayn down his throat easily.

Zayn moaned lowly “fuck. Need you now.” He groaned. Smacking his ass a little.

Liam got up and shuffled down his body, sinking down on his cock easily.

Zayn moaned loudly as he gripped his hips firmly.”fuck so tight baby.”

Liam moaned and tossed his head back, gripping zayns thighs as he started to move.

Zayn moaned lowly.”such a slut for daddy’s dick.” Zayn says as he smacked his ass & tugged on his hair slowly meeting his thrust.

Liam gasped and clenched around him tightly.

Zayn growls grabbing ahold of his torso before flipping them over so liams on his stomach on the bed. Zayn starts thrusting into him hard & fast.”your mine” he growls possessive as he grips onto his hips.

Liam shuddered and moaned, "fuck yes. All yours daddy."

“Fuck. I love your ass.” He huffed out breathlessly. Smacking his ass as he thrusts deeper into him.

Liam moaned louder, pressing back against him, "harder daddy." He begged.

Zayn panted heavily as he leaned forward fucking into him harder.”such a dirty slut begging for my cock.” Zayn hummed as he smacked his ass hard.

Liam hummed and looked back at him, "all for you daddy."

“Fuck you got me close baby.” He panted out as he thrusted hard &rough into his prostate.

Liam moaned louder, "fuck daddy. Want you to fill me."

Zayn moans “daddy wants you to come baby.” Zayn huffs out groaning as he bites his shoulder harshly panting heavily. Moaning lowly as he comes hard inside him.

Liam whined and moaned lowly as he came hard shortly after, "fuck baby." He panted heavily as he carefully got up and collapsed next to him.

Zayn pants out breathlessly as he lays down beside him.

Liam pulled him close and hummed, "i love you."

“I love you more.” He smiles dazily. Waiting a few minutes & getting up clicking the record off before plopping back down on the bed.

Liam held his arms out for him, "mine."

Zayn blushes.”mine too.” He says nuzzling their noses together.

Liam grinned and kissed him softly, "we finally made it."

“Took us long enough.” Zayn smiled fondly at him.”how you feeling baby?”

"Wore out." Liam chuckled, "dont know if its the sex or the jetlag."

Zayn giggles.”Probably both. How about we get some food in our system & put a movie on?”

"We can order room service." Liam nodded and kissed his cheek.

Zayn blushes as he gets up going to grab himself & Liam a bottle of water ”I’m down.”

Liam nodded and grabbed their menu, "what sounds good?"

“Maybe some burritos?” Zayn shrugged.

Liam nodded again and called to order them.

Zayn slips on a pair of boxers & sits on the couch smoking his weed pen”you want some babe?”

Liam shrugged, "sure why not." He hummed as he sat up enough to grab it.

“Here you go babe” Zayn smirked.

Liam grinned and kissed his cheek after taking a hit, "thank you baby, i love you." He hummed.

“No need to thank me Baby.” Zayn smirks.”but I love you too.”

Liam took another hit before handing it back to him.

Zayn smiles.”I like you like this.” He says taking a long drag before exhaling.

"Like what?" Liam pouted some.

“Just so laid back & carefree.” Zayn smirked.

Liam hummed, "nice to be able to relax."

Zayn curled up on his chest.”yeah finally good to take a break from all the shit. We needed this babe.”

Liam nodded and pulled zayn close, "we definitely did." He sighed softly.

Zayn presses light kisses to his neck.”i love you so much leeyum.”

"And i love you so much." Liam hummed and rubbed his back gently.

Zayn yawned as he hummed.”your to good to me babe.” Zayn says softly.

Liam grinned, "you deserve the best baby."

Zayn smiled kissing his lips gently before resting on his chest. Liam held him close rubbing his back softly.

Zayn inhales the cigarette smoke before exhaling. He sighs happily as he leans back against the hot tub massaging seat. “Babe I been thinking I kinda wanna get another tattoo with you whatcha think?”Zayn asked as he finished off his cigarette & grabs his weed pen.

Liam hummed as he thought about it, "depends on the design you are wanting. Anything in mind?" He asked as he massaged zayns feet gently under the water.

“Maybe a wolf piece done on my  
Chest?” Zayn smirks.”want some?” He asks wiggling to weed pen in his hands.

Liam nodded and took a couple hits before handing it back, "and what would i get for matching?"

Zayn smiled before humming & taking another one drag hit.”maybe you could get some red roses? To match the red wolf?”

Liam grinned, "i love it."

Zayn blushes “you sure?” He says giggling.

Liam grinned, "yes baby. I think its a wonderful idea."

Zayn nods humming “wanna go now?”

Liam chuckled, "sure lets go rinse off and we can go."

Zayn smiles sheepishly as they walk into the tattoo shop.”I’m excited.” He grinned. 

"As am i." Liam grinned as he walked in behind him, explaining to the man at the counter what they wanted to do.

“You wanna go first or should I?” Zayn asked smiling.

"You can." Liam nodded.

Zayn smirks.” Alright fine by me.” He says following the tattoo artist to the back room for privacy & hoping on the chair.”I want the pic that I sent you of the red wolf on my chest. But I also want some black on it.” Zayn says as he unbuttoned his shirt & laid back against the chair.

The man nodded, "okay, how big are we thinking?"

Zayn hummed.”big enough to see if I wear a low cut shirt?” Zayn shrugged.

He nodded and got to his laptop before printing out the picture to trace onto his skin.

Zayn took the Little mirror from the side table and held it up to his chest to see what it looks like.” Yeah that’s perfect just what I want.” He smiles.”babe whatcha think?”

Liam grinned, "if you love it then i love it." He nodded as he looked over his chest.

“Ok I’ll get it.” zayn says nodding to the tattoo artist & smiling up at Liam.

The man nodded and easily got to work. Liam grinned and held his hand as he watched him.

“I love the feeling of a tattoo feels amazing.” He smirks rubbing liams hand softly.

Liam chuckled and nodded, "i agree." He hummed.

“Wow this gorgeous thanks so much man.” Zayn said smiling widely at the finished artwork in the mirror.

Liam grinned as he watched him, "im glad you like it baby." he hummed quietly before going to get started on it own.

Zayn smiles sheepishly “I love it.” He says sitting beside Liam & holding his hand.

Liam grinned and kissed his knuckles gently, getting the roses tattooed on his hands.

“How you feel?” Zayn asked smirking.

"Amazing." Liam grinned as he looked down at his hands.

“It looks beautiful.” Zayn smiled.

Liam grinned, "as do i." He said softly.

Zayn smiles as he goes to pay for his tattoo giving the guy a big tip.”thanks man, I love it.”

"Thank you guys. I enjoyed it." He smiled with a nod.

Liam waved as they walked out of the shop, "that was fun."

“I loved it.” Zayn giggled as he hoped in the car with him.

Liam grinned, "im glad baby."

“So whatcha wanna do now hmmm?” Zayn asked smirking as he rested his head on liams shoulder. As the driver drove them back to their hotel suite.

"Wanna rent a movie and order room service?" Liam asked as he wrapped his arm around zayn.

Zayn hummed.”sounds perfect.” He grinned softly.

Liam grinned and nodded, "okay good."

“Whatcha wanna order?” Zayn said flopping down on the bed.

"Chicken?" Liam suggested as he slipped off his shoes & coat by door.

Zayn nodded taking his shoes off & stripping down to his boxers as he crawled onto the bed.”sounds good babe. Ima relax the rest of the night.” He chuckled lightly as he picked up the phone & ordered Liam some chicken& himself a burrito with some strawberries & chocolate not that Liam knew the last part. Zayn thanked them & hung up smirking.

Liam hummed as he grabbed the tv remote coming into the bedside him & laying down.”whatcha smirking about?” He asked eyeing Zayn suspiciously.

“Nothing. I’m just happy is all.”Zayn says grinning as he carefully rested his head on Liams chest cause of his tattoo.


End file.
